To Defeat the Dark
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: What remains of the Negaverse after Chaos has joined forces with Voldemort, and so Princess Serenity must journey to Hogwarts and team up with the wizards of Earth to put a stop to it; with far more dangerous youma. Save the world and find love? Sure.
1. When Two Worlds Collide

**To Defeat the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline Moon_

A Sailor Moon / Harry Potter Cross

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

There are a few things that you _**need to know BEFORE you read this chapter!!!**_

One of those is that I have never read the Harry Potter books – not a single one. The information for HP that I am getting is from what I have watched in the movies. Therefore, if I happen to get anything wrong such as how to spell names and so forth, PLEASE tell me so that I can correct it. Another is that Mamoru is not in this story – sorry, but I did not see a need for him. I do have another idea for a couple, but that will happen in the NEXT CHAPTER!

That's right, NEXT CHAPTER is when the fluff and battles start!!! This chapter is more to get everything out of the way so that you all know what is going on – the history and everything. I am setting it up.

So _**YES **_this chapter is going to bite the big one. _**THIS IS A STORY THAT I WROTE WAY BACK IN HIGHSCHOOL!**_ So if it seems like it is DEFIENTELY not my best work, THAT'S BECAUSE IT ISN'T. HOWEVER, all chapters following this will be. I just felt that it was high time that I actually posted this thing, you know? ^_^

I wanted to thank all of you that have been with me for all these years and have supported me in everything I do. Thank you so much for your kind words on my writing and letting me know how much you all enjoy it.

So in short – this chapter bites, but the next will be amazing! BATTLES, ROMANCE! Let me know if you have any suggestions, or if I have done anything wrong! Again, this chapter is one from WAY back that I felt it was high time for me to post and finish!

Chapter 1: **When the Two Worlds Collide**

Tsukino Usagi, who was better known as Serena, was making her way up to all-too-familiar steps of the Hikarawa Shrine. Today she was dressed in low, hip-hugging jeans and a black kimono-top with blue lining that helped to bring out her eyes. Her silvery-blond hair was pulled back in the traditional odango style of the Lunarian royal family. The only difference now was instead of reaching to her knees, her hair now brushed the top of her ankles.

She had grown well into a woman, now reaching her eighteenth year. Her curves had filled out in just the right places, and her eyes became a lighter shade of blue. Of course, that was putting it mildly. Her eyes were such a light blue that they were really just dark silver.

"It's too hot today to have to walk up all these steps for an old bag of bones like me…" Luna complained from her side, her paws making soft padding noised on the stones. Serena smiled down at her friend and advisor . "You just say that because you want me to pick you up."

"Well, since you said something about…" The felines accented voice supplied.

Serena laughed as she leaned down to pick up the black cat, holding her to her chest as she finally made it to the top of their long trek. Upon reaching the top, she noted that her friends were gathered in the main temple grounds waiting for her.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako called out happily upon seeing her cousin and best friend.

"Mina-chan!" Serena replied, jogging the last few feet to meet her friends with a large smile on her face.

"It's too hot to hug anyone today…" Makoto complained, fanning herself.

"Tell me about it." Rei added.

"Well, why don't we go inside now, since everyone is here?" Asked the white feline who was sitting on Minako's shoulder.

"I think it is an adequate time to move to the inside of the temple for a private conversation." Added a deep and unexpected voice.

The group of young women turned to their left. Under the large Sakura tree was a figure leaning against the bark as she attempted to avoid the solar rays. Setsuna's ever-evaluating gaze stared back at them.

"Puu-chan!" Serena's happy voice called out in surprise.

"Princess." Setsuna acknowledged with a nod of her head and a small smile.

"Koneko." Suddenly, Haruka appeared to the left of Setsuna, also leaning against the tree. Michiru mirrored her to Setsuna's right as a mischievous smile spread on her lips.

"What are you all doing here?" Makoto asked happily but confused.

"Like we said, we should move this inside." Michiru's musical voice laughed.

With a group nod everyone moved to enter the temple.

88888888

"Princess, something vital has caught my attention at the time gates." Setsuna began once everyone was seated and had refreshments. Could she net ever begin with a traditional greeting?

One of Serena's eyebrows rose up in question. "What would that be?" She asked.

The Time Guardian looked down into her cup of tea, choosing her words carefully. "How much do you remember of Albus Dumbledore?" She asked.

The unfamiliar name, once spoken, caused the Moon child's eyes to widen and shoot up in recognition. "He was a part of Mother's Court, her Magical Advisor." The Time guardian nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait a minute, who?" Minako asked. "I don't remember this at all."

"What is so important about him?" Makoto asked.

"I was getting to that." Setsuna sighed. "The Moon Kingdom, as you all know, was a wonderful place full of light and happiness… and magic. However, the magic that I am referring to is better known to you as what you see in the movies. The Princess' Silver Crystal not only uses the energy of the Moon and the powers of the Princess' heart, but it can do so much more."

With a sigh, she continued. "On Earth, those with magical powers have gone into hiding because of the Terrain's views and actions of violence. However, as we speak that world is in grave jeopardy."

"So you are saying that they need our help?" Amy spoke up, her curious blue eyes absorbing this information while she madly typed on her Mercurian computer.

"No." Haruka all but growled. "Setsuna has the brilliant idea to let Koneko go all alone to fight this evil _by herself_."

"_**What?**_" Came the three additional outraged cries of Rei, Minako, and Makoto.

"Usagi is our Princess. It is our duty to protect her and fight alongside her." Amy spoke with determination.

"Unfortunately, this is something that only the Princess can battle. What remains of the Dark Kingdom has joined forces with a being named Voldemort. He is a vile creature that used to be a man, and is now nothing more than a mass of negative energies with a face. He has killed so many lives of magical people in an attempt to take control of the magical world. Only one has managed to stand against him and win." Setsuna informed them.

"And who would that be?" Rei asked with a spit of her Martial fire.

"A young man who is your age named Harry Potter. Both of his parents were killed by Voldemort, but the power of their love for him protected Harry. Now, however, Voldemort will continuously attempt to kill him and then continue on with his plans to take over first the magical world, and then the rest of it."

"We can't let that happen." Serena said.

"You are telling us that because this… Voldemort is so dark and powered by negative energy that only Usagi, who is his complete opposite, can destroy him?" Amy asked.

"No."

"So we CAN help." Makoto spoke.

"No."

Rei growled. "Would you tell us what in Mars' name you mean?"

"Harry Potter will be aiding her, along with fellow witches and wizards who have banned together to fight Voldemort. Dumbledore is alive, Princess. He will guide you and protect you as he did for your Mother, and you and Harry will lead the attack on Voldemort and the army of the last of the Dark Kingdom." Setsuna finished. "The Princess cannot do this without the help of the Terran wizards, and they cannot do this without her."

Serena's eyebrows bunched together in thought for a moment before they settled. With a regality that never failed to surprise her friends she nodded her head. "I will do it."

"We are going with her, Setsuna." Haruka spoke up.

"We cannot just send out Princess off without any protection." Michiru added, her eyes mimicking her partners.

"If the Dark Kingdom is there, then we _can_ help Usagi." Minako added.

"Luna is the only one that is allowed passage with her. Once the final battle begins, I will open a portal to allow the rest of us to go to her aid. Until then, however, there are other deeds that need to be done. Not one of you remembers anything about magic, save for the Princess. How could you possible hope to help her if you do not have your full memories?"

All eyes turned to look at the blonde, who was currently sporting a very embarrassed blush. "Is that true, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

Serena nodded her head. "Once I regained the Crystal, it all just came rushing back to me. Like the Luna Pen -that's magic. It is not fueled by our planetary powers like our transformations and attacks."

"So you remember all about this magical world and how to do magic and you never told us?!" Rei cried out in annoyance.

"None of you have those same powers." Setsuna cut in to save her Princess from the Martian's rage. "The inner planets, beside Earth, were never able to channel the energy needed for it, for some reason."

"Setsuna, we need to send someone with the Princess." The Wind Senshi was adamant. She looked about ready to give the Time Guardian a forceful hand if need be.

"I will go alone." Came's Serena's commanding tone.

"Koneko…" Haruka began.

"Luna shall be with me, and Setsuna will keep an eye on me. She would not send me off to do this if she knew that I would be in any danger. It is my responsibility to purge the Earth of the Dark Kingdom to restore our own Kingdom to its previous glory. I will do it." Serena said calmly, yet authority was laced in her tone. It was true, too. After she split with Mamoru because he felt she was too immature, Serena was slowly becoming more and more like her regal self.

"What if something happens?" Rei asked.

"I should hope that I wouldn't have to remind you that I am no longer the klutz I was when I was fourteen. It was I that defeated Queen Beryl, and then Wise Man, and Queen Nehelenia to Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. Should something happen, I can always use the Crystal to teleport you all to me."

Minako looked at her cousin with understanding. "You have decided. We will be here for you when you need us, Usa-chan." The leader of the Inner Senshi gave a warm smile to her best friend.

"What? Mina, how could you just-" Rei began, before she was cut off by the leader.

"Because, Rei, she is our Princess. Serena is right; she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Mina stated.

"I will be with her." Luna added, jumping up on the table that was in the middle of them all. "I remember everything. Dumbledore is a good man, powerful and devoted to Light. We will be fine."

"Girl, you had better give us every detail when you get back!" Makoto added, not happy with the situation but agreeing non-the-less.

"What about your parents and school?" Amy asked. The moans of the other girls answered her.

"All they need to know is that I will be at school in another country." Serena spoke.

"I shall escort the Princess to England, where we will gather the supplies needed and I will deliver her to Dumbledore. Also, Pegasus will be acting as your Ambassador to the magical creatures. He will await your arrival at Hogwarts." The Senshi of Time informed them all. Amy quickly input all the information into her computer.

Serena's eyebrow rose in surprise. Hogwarts was still an active school? She recalled hearing of it back in the Moon Kingdom… that means it had to be well over a thousand years old!

"That is wonderful…" Haruka snapped with heavy sarcasm, clearly not pleased. Michiru simply let a giggle out at her partner's antics.

"Are we leaving now?" Serena asked. She was rather eager to leave, much to her surprise.

Setsuna nodded. It was just past eleven in the morning, and they had much to do if they were to catch their ride by four.

"Now?" Came the disappointed and sad responses.

Serena turned teary eyes to her friends, before being enveloped in a big hug. All of the girls began to sob as they told each other how much they were going miss one another and how much they loved them all.

Minutes later and Setsuna and Serena, with Luna in her arms, stepped through one of Pluto's portals.

Immedietly everyone turned to Michiru.

"Oh, all right…" She sighed, before pulling out her mirror so all could watch.

"Who thinks Usagi will get a boyfriend while she is there? Men think it's a turn on for a woman to save the world." Minako spoke.

"She better not! None of those-" Haruka was quickly cut off.

"Ten bucks!" Makoto bet.

"Twenty dollars, and she has one within three months." Michiru placed.

"Fifty dollars and a new outfit." Rei added, her eyes blazing with victory. "Odango-atama will have a boyfriend in no longer than two months."

"Within a month, and I will do everyone's homework for a week." Amy added.

The room was silenced from shock at Amy's bold behavior, before all quickly turning back to Michiru's mirror.

88888888

Upon stepping out of the portal and surveying her surroundings, Usagi let out a shiver. It was wet and dreary, much colder than Japan for some strange reason. Suddenly, a black leather jacket was extended to her by Setsuna, who was wearing the same but in a dark green. Serena smiled at her oldest guardian and quickly wrapped herself in the jacket, making sure Luna was covered as well.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. It is one of the entrance ways to the dimension they built for the shield to the magical world." Setsuna explained.

Serena nodded and they stepped inside the ancient-looking building. Instantly she was warm and dry, and she made sure to take a good look around. Spoons were stirring cups of coffee and tea by themselves, powered by magic while chairs pushed themselves back in under the tables. She wasn't startled in the least; her memories made this seem almost normal.

Until, that is, she caught her reflection in a mirror that was placed in the entranceway. Her hair had officially lost all of what little blonde coloring was left and was now shining silver, along with her eyes. Her attire had shifted from jeans and shirt to her formal white and silver gown nearly identical to that of her future self. What stood out the most, however, was the unmistakable up-turned crescent moon on her forehead. She turned to glance at Setsuna only to find her standing as Sailor Pluto with her Time Staff in hand. It would appear that in this magical realm, she would not be able to hide her birthright. So much for blending in…

People Immedietly turned to look at them, and Serena felt Luna's hackles rise from the cat's place in her arms. The princess' eyes were wide as whispers floated around. An elder, wrinkly man made his way up to them before he stopped to drop into a low bow of respect to Serena.

"Princess, I am honored that you would enter my humble establishment. I am the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, and should you need anything, please ask." She spoke with a heavy British accent.

"Thank you, kind sir. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and this is one of my Senshi, Sailor Pluto." She introduced, sweeping a short curtsey.

"Would you be so kind as to take us to the entrance to Diagon Alley?" Sailor Pluto spoke while looking down at the elderly man.

"Of course, Madam. Right this way. Might I add your Highness that it is very pleasing to see you are fairing well." He again gave a small bow before leading them to a back door and into an alley. Pluto nodded her head, silently following the Princess. Serenity, still holding a very stressed Luna, did her best to ignore the whispers as they made their way more into the alley. Upon facing a brick wall, she watched as the man took out a wand and tapped the bricks in a particular pattern. They all stepped back as the bricks began to move and arrange themselves so that a doorway presented itself, opening up to a pleasant market street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. May the Moon shine down on you in fortune, Princess Serenity." He said while once more bowing before he returned to his establishment.

Serenity glanced at Setsuna before entering, and heard the bricks move once more back into place behind them. As in the inn, people turned and began to whisper at their appearance. Most began to curtsey and bow, giving warm smiles.

"Pluto, do these people remember me?" She asked in curiosity.

"Not as you are thinking. These people are not from the Moon Kingdom, but they do know who you are. Legends of the Silver Millennium have survived and thrived here in the magical realm. Like the rest of the world, they have received word of your battles in the newspapers as the morals do, but here they know so much more. They respect you and are very grateful for your protection. Like the Senshi cannot fight the likes of Voldemort, they cannot fight the youma. The magic's just wouldn't compute."

"I understand." She spoke. Serenity, in turn, smiled at the people around her and looked at the quaint shops that they were passing. Setsuna took the lead, and a while later that appeared outside of a large building.

"Gringotts?" The Lunarian asked.

"Before purchasing your supplies, you must make a withdrawal." Pluto said with a secretive smile.

Serenity followed her friend inside the building. Luna was now walking beside her Princess and staying very much alert. Upon entering the apparent bank, Serena recognized the goblin creatures that appeared to be in charge.

They waited by the entrance for a moment before an elderly, unpleasant looking goblin came rushing up to them. "Princess Serenity." It spoke with a monotone voice.

"How do you do?" She asked, giving a small curtsey.

"I assume you are here for a withdrawal. Do you have your key?" It asked, giving a look of slight contempt.

The Lunarian nodded her head; she was beginning to recall this part. The troll nodded and led them away. After a bit of walking and a ride on a trolley they arrived at a large fancy door. "Vault 0005." Serenity stood and stepped out, Pluto close behind her and Luna hot on their feet.

Serenity stepped up to the gold and silver door. She closed her eyes for a moment, before calling for the Silver Crystal. Immediately her chest began to glow as it appeared and illuminating the dark tunnel. Serenity raised the Crystal above her head, letting its light shine into the moon-carved symbol on the door. Soon, the moon symbol also began to glow with it, and it swung open to allow her access.

The large vault was beyond what the young woman could imagine. It was about the size of her family's house back in Tokyo and it was piled to the ceiling with gold and jewels.

Serena's blue eyes looked around the room, spotting crowns and scepters, even elegant gowns and other jewelry among the piles of gold. Along one of the walls were several cases that had lights shining on them. Serena, almost in a trance-like state of awe, began to slowly walk towards these cases.

Very carefully she lifted her hands to place it on the glass covering as her eyes glazed over with un-shed tears. Her Mother's crown sat in the center case atop a silver pillow, just as she remembered it. Slowly she lifted the top of the case and reached inside. Tenderly she raised the intricately designed work of silver and white gold that was now hers from its place. She remembered as a child when her Mother would wear this crown. It was Serena's favorite; she admired how the diamond work glittered like the rays of the Moon and always seemed to comfort her. When her Mother wore it, she always wanted to believe that it gave her Mother a physical form of their beloved planet and the boost of regality that her Mother would just command and know how to use. A tear made its way out of the corner of her eye as she continued to have flashes from her past, each of them with her Mother in the exact crown she held delicately in the palm of her hands. The memories were filled with laughter, balls of honor or celebration, and even boring meetings with visiting delegates.

A gloved hand was gently laid on her shoulder, and Serena looked up at her guardian. Sailor Pluto smiled fondly. "Allow me, Princess." She said softly. Taking the crown from her hands, the Senshi of Time raised it to the silver tresses and placed the crown upon her head, just as the Queen had worn before her. Sailor Pluto felt tears come to her eyes. "You look so much like your Mother. You will make her proud." She said, stepping back to give a bow.

Serena turned back to the glass cases and could somewhat make out her own reflection. It looked different from when she was allowed to try it on as a child; it was no longer a dress-up game or a fantasy of the hazy 'someday' when she would be Queen. No, for now it was reality; only she did not have her Mother by her side as she had thought she would.

"Could you hurry it up?" Came the voice of the goblin from the door.

Sailor Pluto glared at the creature, but nodded. Turning back to her Princess, she snapped Serena out of her fervor by handing her several velvet pouches. "Fill these with the gold, Princess. Once you will use now for your supplies and the other four you shall keep in your space pocket for when the need arises."

Serena nodded and took the pouches. Once they were full, she sent all but one to her space pocket while sliding the other one on her wrist with its cord.

Sailor Pluto smiled and they returned to the boat. "We are finished." She spoke, the vault door closing behind them.

"It's about time!" Its screechy voice replied before they were hastily brought back to the main hall of the bank.

"Goblins!" Sailor Pluto mumbled under her breath. A small smile twitched at the corner of Serenity's mouth before it disappeared. She reached one hand timidly to her head to touch the crown that now seemed to weigh so heavily upon her. (_I will not let you down, Mother_.) She promised.

88888888

"I really wish everyone would stop doing that…" Serena whispered to Luna and Pluto as they walked out of Gringotts and back to Diagon Alley.

"Come. We must gather the books you will need. But first, there is someone you must meet." Sailor Pluto said.

"Who would that be?" Serenity asked while picking up Luna and patting her on the head.

"I believe that would be me." Answered a deep voice from in front of and above her. Serena looked forward, only to be met with a stomach at her eye level. Tilting her head back, she found she had to take a step backwards to have her eyes meet the stranger's before her. "Hello, your Highness. The name is Rubius Hagrid, and Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to escort you to Hogwarts. Might I add, Princess, that it is an honor to meet you." He gave a bow to the best of his ability.

Serenity immedietly knew she would like this man, for his aura was very kind. "Please, there is no need to be so formal. You may call be Serenity. This is my guardian, Sailor Pluto, who I will assume you are already acquainted with by her smile. This is my advisor, Luna." She introduced with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you." Luna spoke, nodding her head to the giant.

"I have been most eager to meet you, Ms. Luna. Headmaster Dumbledore told me you could speak, but I didn't believe 'im! I have all sorts of questions to ask you." He added with an eager smile.

"Of course." Came the feline's pleased reply. Serena just hoped the attention would not go to the cat's head…

"Right then!" Hagrid continued. "Now, if you will follow me, I shall take you to gather your supplies. I believe you said books first?" At Serena's nod, he turned and led the way, clearing a path for them in the process. Once they reached the store, which was just one or two down from where they were their new friend turned a smile to them. "I shall wait for you here. There really is not enough room in there for a big 'fella like me." He explained.

The Princess smiled. She really did like his personality. "Of course, Hagrid. We will do our best not to keep you waiting." With that, she followed Sailor Pluto into the bookstore.

"Blimey, do you know who that is?"

"Is that really the Moon Princess?"

"Yes, it is! It's Sailor Moon!"

"The paper is going to have a field day! I can't believe they aren't here yet!"

Serenity smiled at those she passed. A clerk came forward to help her gather her books. After paying for them, she sent them to her space pocket and gave a generous tip for the help.

"Blood hell! Harry, do you know who that is?" Came a squeaky voice.

"The girl in the crown? No. Should I?"

Serena was trying her best not to eavesdrop, but the name 'Harry' caught her. The aura from the small group just outside of the bookstore had captured her attention.

"Honestly, Harry!" Came the voice of the female beside them. "That is Princess Serenity. She is Sailor Moon, the warrior that Ronald is always blubbering about when he gets the papers!"

"She's amazing, and so pretty!" Idolized the voice of the young female red-head beside the two boys.

"Hermione! She takes on evils worse than 'you-know-who' all by herself!" Came the red-headed young man's voice again.

"Actually, I have help from my friends."

The small group jumped, some giving a gasp of surprise when she walked up to them unnoticed and spoke. Serena did not know when, but she had and was now standing with Luna on her shoulder and Pluto and Hagrid behind her.

"Bloody hell…" The red-head male spoke again with wide eyes. That is, until the two girls pulled his non-responsive body into a bow of respect.

"Please, that is not necessary. I have had more than my share of that for the next year. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said. "This is Sailor Pluto, and this is Luna." She added, pointing to each in turn.

"Hello." Luna said.

"Did that cat just talk? Harry, that cat just talked!"

"Honestly, Ronald! After everything we have seen, why are you so surprised?" Hermione snapped at him.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ron sulked.

"What is going on here?" Spoke an older voice from a man who Serena assumed to be the father of Ron and the red-headed younger girl. "Blimey…" The older man said upon seeing Serena.

The Moon Princess merely smiled brightly and gave a small curtsey. "How do you do? I am Princess Serenity."

"Mr. Weasley. I cannot begin to tell you how much of an honor it is to meet you. You live with muggles in Japan? What is that like, for someone of your stature?" He asked.

"Honestly, I cannot leave you all alone for a moment!" Chided an older female, who clearly was Mrs. Weasley. "Do any of you know how to behave before royalty? Pardon them, my dear. I am Molly Weasley. Ignore my husband; he works for the Ministry of Magic."

Mrs. Weasley turned on the children. "Have any of you introduced yourselves?" Serena, at this point, was smiling brightly in an attempt to not burst into laughter.

"Sorry, mum. I am Ronald Weasley." He said, giving a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hermione Granger." Said the blonde girl. "And this is my cat, Crookshanks." She motioned to the orange cat in her arms.

"I am Jenny Weasley, your Highness." The younger red-head spoke, her eyes wide as she stared at Serena.

"Harry Potter. What is a Princess doing in Diagon Alley?" He asked. Serena's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of his name; so she was right, this was the same Harry that Voldemort was after.

"Princess Serenity will be attending Hogwarts this year. I believe Professor Dumbledore has asked for her to assist in getting rid of 'you-know-who'." Hagrid said from behind them.

"Hagrid! I can't believe I didn't see you!" Harry said with a bright smile.

"Hello, Hagrid." The other's chorused.

"Princess, we must hurry." Sailor Pluto cut in. "Our time is running short."

"Yes, Pluto." Serenity said. She turned to the group she had just met. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again son." She said, sweeping them a graceful curtsey.

"Maybe on the train?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" Serena spoke, before giving a pause. Turning to her guardian, she asked, "What train?"

Sailor Pluto simply gave a secretive smile. Turning to the group, she spoke, "I will alert the conductor that you will be joining the Princess." With a nod, she turned. Serena smiled brightly, waved, and followed.

"Did we miss something?" Came the unison voices of two taller red-heads.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Jenny squealed, jumping up and down.

88888888

Hagrid entered the next store with them. Apparently, this is where she would get her wand. The store front read, much to her interest, "Makers of Fine Wands since 832 B.C."

The moment the door closed behind them, and elderly man appeared, his eyes wide. "Do my eyes deceive me?" He said to himself. "Princess Serenity. I was not expecting you." He said, bowing his head.

"Hello. Have we met?" She asked. This man did indeed look familiar…

"I knew your Mother. You look just like her. I was one of those allowed to teach Magic to the people of the Moon from Earth. At the time, I was apprenticing with my Father, who was there to teach how to make wands and so forth." He spoke, smiling fondly at her. "I am Mr. Ollivander."

Serenity smiled brightly. "Then you will be able to help me. I am apparently here for my wand."

With that said, the man tilted his head. "My dear, you already have it."

The Lunarian's eyes widened. "I do?"

"Yes, I believe it is in your space pocket. You have been using it for years."

Serena blinked her eyes in confusion, and then summoned her Moon rod. It came forth, appearing in her hands as it shimmered. Immediately it lengthened to the Cosmic Staff without her command. Serena tried to get it to return to its original length, but the device refused.

"Interesting… very curious…" The shop owner spoke when the Princess looked up at him in confusion. He turned and disappeared in the rows, before entering a room in the back.

"Pluto?"

"Your answer is coming." Her friend spoke, nodding to where the man was coming back.

"I believe this is yours." He said, setting the box down on the counter. Opening it, he pulled out a wand that was pure white in color, and twelve inches long. A crescent moon marked the handle, along with a band of what appeared to be Lunar Diamonds.

Serena took the offered wand, and those gathered watched as the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow with the one on the wand.

"This feels… right." She spoke in awe.

"Of course, dear. That wand is a part of you." The wise shop owner spoke. "Your mother had that made for you when you first began to show your powers. It has two strands of your hair, along with a strand of your mother's hair inside. I now assume that the wand you had currently in your possession was one that was made by your own powers."

"It is, but of my planetary powers, not my own." She then reached for the money pouch on her wrist, but the owner help up his hands. "Nonsense, my dear. I will not accept payment from the savior who has done so much for us. I owe your family much."

Princess Serenity nodded, giving a deep curtsey. "Your help and kindness have meant much. I look forward to seeing you again soon." The small group left the shop, the final errand on their trip complete.

Just as the door closed once more behind them, Serena felt a shiver travel down her back. Instantly she stood taller, lifting her chin slightly as she turned to the dark aura approaching her rather hastily.

"Malfoy." She heard Hagrid mumble under his breath. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Pluto leave her station behind her to join her side, now holding her Time Staff in both hands as if ready for an attack. If Serenity did not already know this man was evil, this was the proof she need to know it now.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Came the sultry sick voice of a tall many robed in black. His hair was of bleach white, and his eyes a piercing black like his robes. He stepped up to Serena, a cane in one hand that was clearly more for show than to aid in walking. He gave a small, sweeping bow and took one of her small hands in his own, bringing it to his lips. "Your Highness, what an honor to have your beauty before our eyes."

Serena shivered as his skin made contact with her own. As politely as she could, she retrieved her hand from his hold and gave a small curtsey in return. "I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon. This is one of my guardians, Sailor Pluto."

"I am Lucious Malfoy, and this here is my son, Draco." For the first time, the Princess noticed the young man standing to the side of his father. He was taller than her by almost a good foot, and had the same bleach blond hair as his father. However, something about him was off. It was then that Serena noticed his green eyes were wide as he stared at her, his gaze unwavering. Serena thoroughly was confused by him. His aura was tainted only a shadow, unlike the pure black of his father's, and it seemed to be reaching out for help.

Serena was not prepared for him to step forward and bow in return; taking the same hand as his father had and placing a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. Another shiver ran through her, this one much different than the one caused by Lucious. It frightened her, and she once more gave a curtsey as she took back her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet someone that is as beautiful as she is pure and powerful." He spoke, his deep voice holding no tone of emotion at all.

"Dear Princess, I could not help seeing whom you were addressing previously." Cut in the conniving tone of the elder Malfoy once more. "Someone of your stature should not mingle with the likes of them, one of who are a mudblood, and the others poor beggars."

Serenity turned to face the man who was forcing her to use all restraint from having all of the food in her stomach return. "I do hope you do not hold this against me, Sir Malfoy, but I choose who I make my friendships with. I have been across the galaxy and have made friends with many inhabitants of moons, stars, and planets. Race, ethnicity, and most of all station hold no meaning to me. Each and every being is special and unique in their own way, and I look forward to seeing that particular quality in each of my new friends."

Serenity pretended she did not hear the muffled laughter of Hagrid from behind her or the shushed cheering form those on the streets that were observing their interaction. "I hope you can understand this, Sir Malfoy." She added, giving another curtsey and an overly-pleasant smile as she retained her air of innocence. She proudly took notice that Draco wore a face of shock at her daring words, and dare she say admiration?

Lucious did not even try to hide his evil glare as he hissed out his next words. "I can assure you that I hold no grudge, my Lady. I will be seeing you again."

Serena simply nodded her head and watched as he turned with a billow of cloaks and began to stalk away. She turned her attention then to Draco, who was still watching her with utmost interest. "Draco!" Came the commanding boom of his father. Serena kept her eyes on the younger Malfoy as he turned and went to catch up to his father before they disappeared around the corner.

Several cheers went up around the strip as clapping echoed them, all amazed that she had not even flinched at the presence of the terrible Malfoy. Serenity then turned to Hagrid. "I assume that he will keep his word and I will see him soon?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The giant gave a pleased smile with mirth in sparkling in his eyes. "You certainly don't waste any time meeting your enemies."

Serena smiled brightly. "I prefer not to."

Pluto relaxed and placed a hand on the Princess' shoulder. "It is time we leave."

Luna, who had been hissing the entire time from the ground at Serena's feet, nodded her head. "Please, I wish to leave the remnants of such negative energy as fast as possible."

Hagrid gave another small laugh. "Then if you will follow me right this way, we will arrive at Platform 9 ¾, and get you situated."

Serena nodded and followed the giant and her guardian as she waved goodbye to the other witches and wizards.

88888888

"Well, that was certainly new…" Serenity said as she emerged from the brick wall.

"I do not wish to experience that again…" Said Luna's voice.

"Princess, your car is right over here." Pluto said, smiling.

"I am afraid this is where I leave you. I have to report to Dumbledore that you arrived safe and you are on your way." The giant spoke with a smile.

"Will I see you again soon?" The Princess asked. She enjoyed his cheerful company.

Hagrid beamed at the small woman. "Of course, your Highness! You seem to have a talent for making things lively! I wouldn't miss it!"

Serena smiled, and Sailor Pluto and her waved goodbye before they walked down the platform. It was crowded with students and parents which reminded her of Tokyo. Shaking her head, she followed Pluto to a white car that had a familiar crescent moon on its side. Is this what everyone was whispering about? She had her own car?

"Pluto, I really must protest-"

"Before you start, this was not my doing. Haruka and Makoto and Rei wanted it this way to help ensure that you are safe and have some privacy… Haruka has a bad habit of using her sword to re-enforce her idea…" The Time Guardian stated, her tone saying it was best not to argue.

"Very well…" Serena spoke, though not pleased. She would have liked to ride with the other students.

The conductor was waiting for them at the door to her car. "Princess Serenity, it is an honor to have you on board. I hope you will find everything to your satisfaction. If you should need anything, please let me know."

She nodded with a smile and gave a curtsey to the man, before stepping onto her car. Looking around, she let out a gasp. It was magnificent! The interior of the car was white, decorated with black and crimson couches. Walking over to a black couch, she sat down, leaning back. "This feels so nice…" She said. "I was getting tired from doing all that curtseying!"

Luna hopped up on the chair beside her. "I have to agree."

Sailor Pluto smiled at her Princess and friend. She loved that Serena would always be who she was now, to never change no matter what happens. "This is where I leave you, Sere. You know how to reach me if you need me." She spoke.

Serena sat up straighter, worry in her eyes. "You'll make sure to let me know if they need me?" She asked.

"Of course."

The Princess smiled and nodded, and watched as Pluto opened up a portal. Her friend gave a nod of her head, and vanished. When she was gone, the Moon Child turned to Luna. "So this is it, Luna. This is the start of our adventure."

"I would hardly call this an adventure, Usagi. Right now, is seems like a vacation. I am going to take a nap…" She said.

"You know there is no such thing when it comes to us." Serena stood from the couch and walked over the window looking out at the countryside. "I can feel it – the dark energy that is gathering in power. It's calculating when to attack…"

Before Luna could reply, someone rapped at the door of their car. The conductor then entered, giving a small bow. "Princess, I was informed by your guardian that they were to join you." Serena nodded, smiling as the conductor left and her new friends entered the car, the door sliding shut and locking behind them.

"Blimey…" Ron said in amazement.

"Is that all that the boy says?" Luna asked from her seat, now knowing it was useless to get her cat nap.

"Usually." Came the reply from everyone, before Ron pouted.

Two taller men, older than her that she had not met yet, were looking around from the back of the group, neither of them seeing her yet. "Well who does all this belong to?" They asked together.

"That would be me." Serenity said while giving a warm smile as the others dispersed around the car.

"Bloody hell!" One spoke with wide eyes.

"You're the Princess that we read about in the papers!" The other added.

"I'm George."

"I'm Fred."

"It's very nice to meet you." They said the last part together.

Serenity couldn't help but start to laugh. "It is very nice to meet you both as well. I am Serenity."

"We know." George spoke.

"We know everything about you!" Fred added.

"I'm flattered… and a bit frightened." She replied with a playful smile.

"You shouldn't be. Well, you shouldn't be flattered." Jenny said from next to her brothers.

"So, you are new to Hogwarts. What classes are you taking? Hermione asked.

"Must you be so dull? Not everything is about school." Ron whispered.

Serena laughed. "Actually, I am not sure. I do know that I have been asked to help teach Defense Against the Dark Arts class, though, and aid the teachers in their classes. I guess I am to give the Lunarian version of things…" She said, before motioning around the car. "Please, get comfortable. I have a feeling it will be a long ride."

As they all settled in, Serena noticed Crookshanks as he made his way over to Luna. Luna, upon noticing his stare from the ground up at her, sat up in a panic. "He reminds me of that one fat cat that had the Rainbow Crystal!" She said in fright.

Serenity shook her head. "I was wondering… would you all mind telling me what is going on in this realm? I was not told much. I am here because I was told that there is a growing darkness that was proving dangerous." She spoke.

Sure enough, the train began to pull away from the platform and they were on their way to Hogwarts as those words left her mouth. The scenery passes by quickly, but not as quickly as the bullet trains she was used to back in Japan.

"It is a long story…" Harry spoke up as he watched Ron open up a Chocolate Frog.

"I believe we have the time." Serena said, taking her previous seat.

88888888

"Wait till you meet our friend, Luna! She is so smart and funny."

"She's nutty is what she is…" Ron corrected his sister.

"Loony Luna." Fred and George added. Serenity found out that apparently they were held back, even though they were older. When asked why, she found they apparently were pranksters. "But it was all worth it, to meet you." They told her.

"You shouldn't talk like that!" Jenny scolded her older brothers.

"Besides, she is a great witch." Harry pointed out.

"What you have told me confirms what I have felt, and what I have been since arriving. Especially when I had the _pleasure_ of meeting a Sir Lucious Malfoy." Serenity said.

"We heard about that from the chaps on the platform." Harry spoke, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Is it true? That you don't care about station or blood?" Hermione asked.

Serenity heard the pain in her voice, and watched as her aura twisted in sadness. "The horrid word, 'mudblood', is not what they use to address you, is it?" She asked. The look in the other girl's guarded eyes was answer enough. "Yes, what I said is true. I have friends across the galaxy, each one different and unique. It is what makes them special, what sets them apart from everyone else. I believe that no one should be put down because of who they are or what they are, but instead allow it to make them stronger. Love is the most powerful weapon, as is friendship. If it wasn't for the love I feel and give to my friends and the world, I wouldn't have succeeded against so many foes."

"You have a very pure personality." Harry pointed out, sitting back.

"So can we see you in your fighting skirt?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

Jenny and Hermione took it upon themselves to slap the twins upside the head at their remarks, and Serenity blushed. "For the record, we didn't design the fukus." After she said that, she changed the topic to fill them in on what she knew from Setsuna. Harry's reaction surprised her. He took her hand and shook it, saying it was a pleasure and honor to be fighting by her side. Upon the jealous pouts of the Weasley boys, Serenity laughed and assured them they would be there too.

The rest of the trip was short and filled with laughter. It also involved the new group of friends filling Serenity in about their other friends, and vice versa. Serena was told, or in Professor Snape's case she was warned, about the other teachers and how they would act. She had a feeling her time spent here was going to be interesting.

Soon, the train slowed and then whistled to announce their arrival. Night had fallen by this point, and the sky would have been black save for the sparkling stars and the full moon. Serenity picked up Luna, who perched up on her shoulder as she walked out of the train.

Off in the distance was a wonderful looking castle, which she knew to be Hogwarts. Turning up to the full moon, she whispered, "Wish me luck."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the other students were surprised to see the Headmaster and several of the teachers there to greet them in front of Serenity's car. Serena, however, walked passed them with a smile and stopped before Dumbledore, giving a deep curtsey. "Lord Dumbledore, it brings me great joy to see you again."

All the students watched as the powerful Headmaster of the most famous school of witchcraft and wizardry lowered himself into a deep bow. "Princess Serenity, I cannot tell you how happy to makes my heart to see you with my old eyes once more. You are the spitting image of your Mother. I trust that your journey was safe and comfortable?" He asked with the sparkle in his eyes the same as all those years ago.

"Yes, it was very pleasant."

"And I see that Lady Luna has arrived with you as well. It is good to see you, my old friend." The bearded man continued.

"And you as well, Lord Albus." The cat replied with a smile on her face.

"I would like to introduce to you several of my colleagues. This is Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress. To my other side is Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house. This is Professor Lupin, who will also be aiding you in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. You already know Hagrid." He added. Serenity smiled brightly at the mall. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Serenity of the Moon. I love forward to working alongside you."

"The coach is ready, Dumbledore sir." Hagrid spoke.

"Ah, perfect!" The Headmaster spoke. Smiling at the assembled students, she said, "I look forward to seeing you all at dinner. Until then, if you will excuse us…" He stepped forward then, offering Serenity his arm.

She smiled as she took it, Luna now on her opposite shoulder. Her Mother's old friend escorted her and the other teachers to an old fashioned stage coach, drawn by the strangest looking horses she had ever seen. (_They look so familiar, though I cannot recall what they are... Thestrals?)_ She thought to herself, before getting into the stage coach across from Snape and McGonagall. When the carriage jolted forward, her Mother's former Magical Advisor gave her a summary of what was happening.

When he finished, she nodded her head, patting Luna's head. "So after all of this failed attempts, Voldemort has found a way to ally himself with the Negaverse, in turn granting himself more power and an army of mindless Youma that can steal more energy, and now magic, from creatures of magical origin so that he can try to once again take over the world?"

Luna shook her head. "Why must they all start out with taking over the world?"

"Fortunately, their attacks have been limited to those in the magical world. However, there is no telling when that will change." Minerva spoke.

Serenity nodded her head in determination. "I shall get started at once. What does my schedule look like?" She asked.

"Just a moment, my dear. You need not go rushing off to vanquish evil at this very moment." Dumbledore spoke, placing a hand on her arm and patting it. As he spoke those words, the carriage came to a stop. The door was opened by Hagrid, who helped them all out. Serenity had no idea how he travelled so quickly.

The Headmaster once more offered her his arm, and Serenity gratefully took it. She was lead up stone stairs through the main door of the building. Once inside, she let her eyes wonder. It was thrumming with magic. The Princess lifted her skirts as she was brought to a marble staircase and led up. At the top of the three flights of marble stairs, large wood doors were opened and allowed them entry to the dining hall.

Four long rows of tables were set up, each under a colored coat-of-arms. Serena vaguely remembered these were the symbols of the four different houses of the Hogwarts that the students were divided into, one for each founder of the school. Looking up at the ceiling, she let out a smile. Just as the one at the Moon Kingdom, it was spelled to hold illusions. The theme was clearly meant to honor her, for you could see galaxies running across the ceiling, with shooting stars and burning suns. Her explorations were cut short as Dumbledore let her to the end of the room and offered the chair to his right, and she took a seat. She smiled in gratitude as Luna leapt onto the table to a small setting that was set up for her between herself and the Headmaster.

"The students will begin to file in right now." Minerva said from Serenity's right. "Albus will greet them, and then we will get them sorted into their houses. Afterwards he will introduce you, and dinner will be served." She said, smiling slightly at the younger woman.

"Thank you, Lady Minerva. I am eager to start. Mother had told me about the sorting hat."

Minerva gave a smirk. "If you would like, just for the fun of it, before the students arrive you could be placed. After all, you will be taking a few classes to help mingle with the students."

Serenity gave a bright smile. "I would love that!" She said, standing. The elder woman motioned her to a chair that was placed before the long table, and told her to sit. When Serenity did, Minerva walked over with the sorting hat, and placed it over her crown.

"Hmmmm…. I was not expecting to meet you, Your Majestey Neo-Queen Serenity." Came a voice from not only her ears, but her mind as well. "You are a very special and important woman to all of our futures."

"I will do all I can to keep everyone safe." Serenity spoke.

"You have been through much, and have a purity that no other can match. I have often wondered what does on in the mind of a Lunarian…" The sorting hat continued. "You have a painful sadness, though. A lost love and you hide the pain. You shouldn't worry about a male, your Highness. Your Mother never did." He spoke.

Serenity didn't bother to speak, remembering the pain of her father dying and how hard it was for her and her Mother to mourn when everyone turn to them. "Besides," he continued, "A surprise is in your future." The hat went on. "Anyone who has your love and protection is blessed. Yes, you are very strong. Very noble. I would put you in no other than… Gryffindor!"

Serenity smiled, standing when she felt Minerva lift the hat off her head. She turned to the Sorting Hat and gave a bow. "Thank you." She told it, and returned to her seat. Students were beginning to enter and take their seats. The Princess watched them as they did, keeping a warm smile on her lips as whispers floated around the room. She did not know how, but Serena even managed to keep a smile in place when Draco entered and sent her a triumphant smirk. She pet Luna, before waving to her new friends when they entered.

As the last of the students scrambled to their seats, Albus Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium. "Greetings to all of you, and welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. This year is looking to be a very interesting one indeed. Before I continue, I would like to welcome all first-year students, and to begin the sorting ceremony."

A group of children Serenity deemed to be eleven or so came forth, and watched as just like she had each were placed with the sorting hat and then joined their tables. Serena enjoyed how each house would applaud when they received a new member, and thought that it gave a nice family touch.

Soon, all the students were sitting at their respective tables and the Headmaster began again. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to make a few announcements. First, as you all know, the forest surrounding the castle is off limits. Also, I warn all new students to avoid the Whomping Willow, for reasons that explain themselves. Finally, it gives me great pleasure to announce that not only do we have a new student, but a new teacher as well and yes, both are the same person. You have heard about her in the papers, and I use to hold the position of Magical Advisor to her family many, many moons ago. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, better known to most of you as the warrior Sailor Moon, and her friend Lady Luna will be joining us here at Hogwarts. Princess Serenity will be filling in as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well as taking a few classes of interest to get to know all of you better." He paused in his speech as he turned to her. "Would you like to say a few words, my dear?"

Serenity blushed for a moment, and then nodded and rose before moving to take his place at the podium. Fighting down the butterflies in her stomach, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Greetings to you all; I am very much honored to be here with all of you this year. It was requested that I do my best to help teach you all to defend yourselves against a rising evil that I have faced many times before, only now they have teamed up with a villain that is very familiar to all of you. I will do everything in my power to protect you all and train you on how to protect yourselves. I look forward to meeting and getting to know each and every one of you." She gave a smile as she took a step back and letting Albus once more take the stand.

"Thank you, my dear. In honor of Princess Serenity's arrival and aid, we will be holding a ball in one month's time." Students cheered at the news as whispers floated around, all clearly ignorant of Serenity's look of shock. "Now, let us enjoy the first feast of the new school year."

Serena watched the amazed faces of the new students as a monstrous feast appeared before their eyes. She couldn't help but allow a small smile to come from her lips as she was escorted back to her seat by Albus, and then began to eat herself. Luna was purring as she swatted her tail from side to side at the tuna plate before her.

To her amusement, Severus Snape was actually an interesting conversationalist, which she discovered when he reluctantly questioned her about Lunarian herbalism. Apparently, he had not expected a Princess to know about herbs, but Serena knew not only their names and descriptions, but their uses and what mixtures were best for what ailments and potions. She had to refrain from smirking when she told him that her Mother made sure she knew everything about her planet, as well as a basic knowledge of the other eight planets under their rule. Serena ignored the several shocked whispers of the students in the front row when they saw Snape give a chuckle at some of her comments and witty replies. Honestly, even she could tell just by looking at him that his demeanor was an act! She had to admit that it was actually a pleasant conversation!

Soon all the students were dismissed to return to their dormitories. She waved to her new friends who said they would see in her in the morning for breakfast as they joined the throng of students going to their dorms for the night.

"If you would allow this old man the honor of escorting you to your rooms?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Serena gave a warm laugh and took his arm. "I look forward to the first day of classes tomorrow, Lord Albus." Luna spoke as they walked down the halls of the school. "You spoke of this school so fondly in the past that I am eager to see it for myself."

The Headmaster gave a nod. "You have free range to do as you please, old friend. I believe you would find the library interesting. It is on the second floor."

Luna all but purred at the news, and Serena felt a wave of homesickness wash over her as she thought of Amy and how much the Mercurian would love to get her hands on those books… and most likely not sleep for months while reading each one.

"My Lady, your rooms are just down the hall from my own." Albus said, stopping before a large wooden door. "When you reach the large stature of the phoenix, simply say 'lemon drops' and go up the stairs." The old wizard stepped in from of the young woman, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You look so much like your Mother. She would be very proud." He voice cracked, and Serena noticed that his eyes were shining with unshed tears as she guessed he was remembering the past. "It makes my old heart happy to see you grown and doing well; it was so difficult to hear when…"

Serenity smiled up at the man who was causing her own eyes to fill with tears. "I am glad to see you well myself. Thank you for everything." She said.

"You are most welcome, child. Come to me, should you need anything. Even if it is just a good talk." The Headmaster straightened and turned, beginning to walk away. After he had gone a few feet, he turned to look over his shoulders. "By the way, I wish to apologize in advance for his sour attitude. Your password is your identity." He continued on before she could reply, rounding the corner out of sight.

Serenity looked down at Luna, shrugging before reaching down and picking her up. "I guess I had better get used to his riddles again." She told the cat, before turning towards the door. She studied it for a moment, and then realized that in the center of the door was a gargoyle knocker. She recalled how on Earth, they were thought to guard against evil. She shook her head and reached for the door. However, the handle wouldn't turn.

"Who do you think you are to intrude in these rooms? Go away!" Snapped a raspy voice.

Serena startled only slight, her eyes trained on the door. (_Should have seen that one coming…)_ She thought, scolding herself. "I most certainly shall not. These are my rooms." She replied.

"And I am the Queen of England. Off with you!" Serenity now could see it was the gargoyle speaking to her, its face scrunched up in annoyance.

"You would have to be a female…" Muttered Luna under her breath.

Remembering what Dumbledore had said to her, she stuck out her chin stubbornly. "I am Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and these are my rooms." She stated in her best impersonation of her mother.

The stone face on the door regarded her for a moment, before replying, "Why, you are!" Adding a huff it continued, "You silly creature, you should have said so from the start!" Suddenly, the door snapped open. "Welcome to your rooms, Highness. If there is anything you need, do not come to me. I am not a maid. I assure you no one but you and your annoying cat will be allowed in without your permission."

Serena did her best to hide her smile. "Thank you. Might I have your name?"

"Garth."

The Princess merely raises an eyebrow in reply. "Garth the gargoyle. The wizard who spelled me thought he had a sense of humor." Serena had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop her laughter from coming out.

"I thank you, Garth. Pleasant dreams!" She said, watching the door close without a reply.

Luna leapt onto the large white bed. "Annoying indeed…" She snapped.

Taking her time to look around the room, Serena found she was very pleased. In her quarters was a large white bed that stood beside a large window, with a desk that would hold all of her supplies. A small room to the right was her bathroom that included a nice-sized tub for bathing. Inside the bathroom was another room that was clearly her closet, for all of her supplies has already been sorted and put away. However, there were several bags that she did not recognize.

"Luna, what are these?" She asked.

"I am not sure. What does the note say?" The cat asked, following her Princess.

The familiar handwriting flowed across the page as she read it out loud. "For you: the last one is a gift for the ball." She turned it over. "There is no name, Luna, but I know who it came from." Serena vowed to do something very kind for the Headmaster in return.

"Well, take a look at them!" Luna urged.

Serena opened the bags to find several beautiful dressed in shades of powder blue, silver, and white and lavender. They all held the same medieval style, but the corsets were light and would not smuggle her. They looked very much like the fashion the court had on the Moon Kingdom. A silver hooded cape accompanied them, which she assumed to be used a jacket to help keep her warm. The velvet was soft when she ran a hand over it.

The final bag was the most glorious gown she had ever laid eyes on. Blood red silk with gold embroidery met her eyes. The corset-style dress would leave little to the imagination in regards to her figure, but she loved the off-the-shoulder straps that had silk dangling in hair-thin strands.

"I so love this dress…" She whispered.

"It will look lovely on you." Luna admitted, also admiring the g own. "You should get some rest, Usagi. You have a busy day tomorrow."

The Princess nodded, and called for her space pocket. Pajama shorts and a t-shirt appeared in her hands, and she quickly changed out of her dress and into them before letting her hair down and brushing it. She placed her Mother's crown in her closet on a pillow, giving it a kiss before going to bed and drifting off to sleep.

88888888

"Are you both a little bit curious?" Hermione asked as they left the Gryffindor common room the next morning. Their first class of the year was Double Potions with Slytherin – someone really had it out for them.

"About what, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Princess Serenity knew Dumbledore very well. He himself admitted to having been her Mother's Advisor or something…" The witch replied smartly.

"What's your bloody point?" Ron asked with confusion written all over his face.

"The Moon Kingdom existed well over a thousand years ago, and it fell just shortly after Hogwarts was started. So how it is that the Headmaster could still be alive?"

That left both Ron and Harry stumped. "Do you mean to tell me that you believe Dumbledore is over a thousand years old? How would that be possible, it is not like he used the Sorcerer's Stone or anything…" Ron piped up.

"Wait a minute…" Harry said, his eyes widening. "I think Hermione might be on to something… do you remember second year when Tom Riddle's dairy took be back fifty years?" As both of them nodded their heads, he continued. "Think about it – he looked only a few years younger fifty plus years ago than he does today. Isn't that a bit strange? Those fifty years had passed and he only aged maybe two or three?"

"That's my point." Hermione said.

"Blimey… just how old is he?" Ron asked. The Golden Trio looked at each other in confusion as they continued their way down the dungeons. As they rounded a corner, they took notice of the form of the Moon Princess in a pale blue gown as she came out of a stairwell, her cat at her side.

"Good morning, Princess Serenity." Harry said, giving a small bow.

"Good morning!" Ron and Hermione added.

"Oh, good morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" She said, giving a bright smile. "Please, no formalities from my friends. Where are you all off to?" She asked.

"We have Double Potions with Slytherin this morning…" Hermione informed her.

"Yeah, so in other words we all lose fifty points and get an essay to write." Ron grumbled.

Serena gave a smile. "I am sure that won't be the case. I am on my where there as well, actually. Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Harry said with a smile.

"Great!" She looked down at the cat by her side. "See Luna? You won't have to worry now. Why don't you go see Hagrid or the other professors? I'll be just fine."

The cat nodded her head. "Very well, Usagi. I will see you later." She bid farewell to the other three and padded off, soon being joined by Filch's cat as they rounded a corner.

"Awe, looks like Luna made a friend!" Serena cooed.

"That's cute and all, but we really must be going. Snape will take points if we are late." Hermione spoke up.

Groans were heard from the males before Serena smiled and walked with them the rest of the way to the class. Upon entering, Serena took note that there were mostly Slytherin students, then Gryffindor students and a few from Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw mingled in. She took a seat between Harry and Ron, with Hermione on the other side of the red-head in the front row, since that was the only table left.

"Look boys, the Golden Trio has befriended the Moon Princess." Came Draco's voice.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Ron snapped, flipping open his book.

Serena turned to look at the blonde that was sitting behind her. "As I told your father, Draco Malfoy, I shall make friends with whomever I choose. I care not for blood or titles, and I detest any form of arrogance."

"That is well said, Moon Princess." Spoke Professor Snape from the back of the room as he walked into the door. "I am sure that Draco has not meant to insult you, only to insult Potter and Weasley, as is the norm." He strode to the front of the class, this robes billowing behind him. "Now if you do not mind, I wish to begin teaching my class." With a wave of his wand, the door to the classroom shut and beakers and cauldrons appeared on the tables before them.

"Today we shall be brewing a potion that will create a shield, the Contego potion. When placed in a vile and broken at your feet, the mist from this potion will surround you and repel one magical attack that means you harm. Does this sound familiar to you, Princess?" Snape asked, giving only half a sneer.

Serenity smiled softly. "Yes, of course Professor Snape. This potion was created by the Lunarians and given to the witches and wizards of earth as a gift to help repel dark magic. We do not require a potion to do it but because the blood and magic are different, we blended it from flowers of both Earth and the Moon to substitute. However, it can only repel one attack per vile."

"Perceptive." The professor said. "Since you have already proven your knowledge, perhaps you will demonstrate how to create this potion for the students?"

His arrogant tone did not affect her in the least; in fact, she could clearly see through his mask and see his curiosity. Lunarian potions were impossible to perform because they only grew on the Moon. That is, until last night when Serenity paid a visit to the Herbology professor and used her powers to grow many of them in the greenhouse. It was necessary, after all, if they were to teach the students to fight Voldemort and the Negaverse. Snape was trying to hide his interest as seeing a Lunarian potion made, was all.

"Gladly, Professor Snape." She said, standing and making her way to his work station at the front of the room. This way, the entire class was able to see her actions.

"First, you are required to boil the water, and then add the powdered rose petals of the Crystal Rose and Lunar Lilac, both of which flowers only open their petals and blood during a Lunar Eclipse…"

The class watched on in fascination, so much so that even Hermione forgot to take notes.

88888888

"You're brilliant! You have got to be the most amazing woman in the world!" Ron admired as they left their potions class. Not once, all morning, did Professor Snape take off any points or assign detention to anyone.

"I assure you Ron that is not true. You should meet my Senshi." The Lunarian laughed.

"I would love to meet Amy." Hermione added truthfully.

"Yes, the two of you would be locked away for hours on end speaking of books and other nonsense." Ron replied.

"It isn't nonsense, Ronald." Hermione defended.

"She has a point, Ron." Serena spoke. "Knowledge is power, and I cannot begin to tell you how many times we came through because of Amy."

"The same can be said of us thanks to Hermione, Ron." Harry added.

"Well, let's gang up on me, shall we?" Ron pouted.

They all laughed, before entering the great hall for lunch. Fred and George and Jenny joined them, along with Neville and Luna and many students from other houses. Serenity found herself answering their question as she ate lunch, smiling the entire time.

The next class for the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she would be aiding Professor R.J. Lupin in teaching. While the rest of the students finished up their lunch, Serenity excused herself early to meet with the man.

She walked through the empty classroom and up the stairs at the back to his office. "Professor?" She called out in greeting, standing in the door way. The man looked up from his desk, eyes wide in surprise before he gave a soft smile. "Princess Serenity, please come in."

She smiled in return and walked in, sitting in one of the chairs at the front of his desk. "I wished to speak with you in regards to a personal matter."

The man before her looked at her in curiosity. "What can I do for you?"

At this, the Moon Child gave a warm smile. "Actually, the correct term would be what 'I' can do for 'you'." After a pause, she continued. "I know you are a werewolf, Professor Lupin." She raised a hand in the air to halt his words. "Please, let me continue. I am Lunarian, Professor. I can see the aura of my home around your person. Your secret is safe with me, of course, but I was wondering if you are happy."

"You wish to know if I am happy?" He asked.

She nodded. "The legend of the werewolf dates back to when Terrans were still young and not very civilized. They would come to the Moon and commit a physically offensive crime against a native of my planet. In doing so, the offended party would curse the Terran. The Curse of the Wolf, of having to transform into a mindless beast of old."

"I assure you, this I know, Princess." The werewolf spoke with a tone of spite.

"I don't mean to insult you. I myself do not believe that you should be punished for your ancestors crimes. You did not deserve to be born a werewolf, and you most certainly should not be punished for a crime you did not commit."

"Are you saying that you can lift the curse?" The professor spoke, rising slightly from his chair with hope in his eyes.

His reaction made Serenity sadden slightly. "Unfortunately, I cannot. It is a part of your DNA, and therefore should I attempt to remove it, it may also end your life. However, I do have a solution. I can alter it, so that you are in complete control of not only your mind and actions when you transform, but can also control 'when' you transform. You will be more of an animagus than a werewolf, though your appearance and strength will not change." She looked at him with sparkling silver eyes. "Is this alright with you?"

Serenity did not have time to blink before the older man was in front of her and enveloping her in the biggest hug she had ever had in her life. Smiling brightly she gave him a hug in return, happy to be of help. Informing the werewolf they would have to wait for the full moon in a few days before she can do anything, they got up to greet the students that were filling in for class.

Several minutes later has Hermione raising her hand in the air ready to answer questions for their first DADA class of the year.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Lupin asked.

"The youma originated their attacks in Japan just over four years ago, Professor. They are able to steal the energy of their victims and use it to in turn make them stronger. Our magic will not work against them, but Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi are able to defeat them with their own powers."

"Very good, Hermione." Serenity said from her barstool at the front of the class with Luna on her lap. Lupin stood at her side with his arms crossed over his chest.

Luna Lovegood raised her hand next. "Princess, if you do not mind, I am sure that everyone would love to hear about your history. We all want to hear it, and then we would know the history of what we are facing."

Most of the students mumbled their agreement, even a few Slytherin students.

"Yes, let us hear about the story of the spoiled princess." Draco spat.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is-" Lupin began, before a laugh stopped him.

Serenity was not sure why, but she began to laugh at Draco's statement, much to the wonderment of the room. "You think I have lived a spoil life, Draco Malfoy?" Standing up, Serenity set Luna down on the first table, which happened to be where the Golden Trio was sitting. Standing in the middle of the class, she gave a ghost of a smile. "My life has been battle after battle, and while I use to complain when I was fourteen, I no longer do. I've come to realize that life is short, and you never know what will happen tomorrow. I live my life with as much laughter as I can. I have Hope, because without having hope, I really believe that you have nothing." She said this while looking into Draco's eyes, before giving a warm smile to the rest of the students.

"How about instead of words, I show you what it is we are facing."

"Usagi really, I do not think this a good idea. You can drain your energy-" Luna began.

"It's alright, Luna. I know what I'm doing." She said with a smile to her feline companion, before facing the room once more. Everyone watched with rapt attention as she brought her hands to her chest. A silver glow emanated from her, and soon the Imperial Silver Crystal floated between her hands, giving off the most pure light that anyone had ever seen. Her crescent moon on her forehead glowed faintly with it, and she raised her hands over her head. "**Luna Mind Meld**." She whispered, before the room was occupied with light.

Four years blurred by for all occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the span of fifteen minutes. Every battle spanned was placed in their memories as their own, feeling each emotion as she did, seeing death as she experienced it. When the light vanished and the crystal returned to its rightful place, no one said a word.

Until Hermione raised her hand. "Yes?" Serenity asked.

"What did you see in that guy?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

Her answer was a warm laugh by the Moon Princess. "I ask myself that same thing all the time."

88888888

Several hours later Serenity found herself with some free time, to which she allowed herself to wander the grounds and get to know the school outside of the halls. Luna was off doing something, Usagi lost track of her after the Defense class. Maybe she was off gossiping or touring the grounds with Filch's cat again…

She spied Hagrid down the path she was taking out front of what she recalled Dumbledore saying was his home. Smiling warmly, she raised her arm over her head and waved. "Good day, Hagrid!" She called cheerfully.

The half-giant looked up with a warm smile. "Well 'ello there! What can I be doin' for ya?" He asked. Yes, Hagrid has seen her memories as well, all of Hogwarts did. He has as much respect for the Moon Child before him as he did for the Headmaster.

"I was going to journey into the Forbidden Forest when I saw you and thought I would drop by to say hello." She answered.

"You're thinking of going in there? That wouldn't be a good idea, milady, no indeed." The gamekeeper answered. "It's much too dangerous, that it is!"

Serenity gave a smile. "That it may be, but I am sure I will be fine. As it is, I need to speak with the magical creatures here. There are those of Lunarian descent, such as the Unicorns, and I must speak with them." She answered with a smile.

Hagrid looked down at the female before him. It was hard to believe that such a fragile looking young woman had accomplished all that she had. "Very well, then. But you had best be back by sundown. If not, Dumbledore will want my head that he will!"

Serenity gave a warm smile, lifting a hand from beneath her silver cloak. "I shall be back by sundown. Thank you for your concern, Hagrid." Giving a playfully wink, she continued on into the tree line, her silver form soon disappearing.

The Lunarian walked for a good thirty minutes, knowing that those she wished to seek would not remain so close to the school. No, she knew she had to venture deep into the forest. To help pass the time, she would hum songs to herself. The forest was not frightening at all during the day time, though she could very easily see the fright of it all if it was during the night.

She felt the vibrations in her feet from the ground before she heard them: hooves beating into the dirt of the forest. She stood still, her silver cloak completely covering her from the shoulder down as she waited.

To her right, a large shadow flew over her head as something leap over her. Her eyes widened as a very large centaur landed several feet away, his powerful legs stomping the ground and he turned to face her. "Who are you, human, to venture into these parts of the woods?" His deep, powerful voice called. He took his bow and aimed an arrow at her. "Humans are not welcome here."

"Then I guess it is a good thing that I am not human." She surprised herself with how confident she sounded, considering how frightened she was. This was without a doubt the largest centaur that she had ever heard of.

"Then what are you, creature?" He asked. "What are you to stand so boldly before Bane of the Centaurs?" The arrow did not waver.

Serenity gave a small curtsey. "I am Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Selenity." She looked up in time to see the centaur's eyes widen a fraction. Slowly, the arrow was lowered as he took several steps forward. She looked up into his gaze, and he clearly saw the crescent moon on her forehead.

"It is not safe for you to be here unprotected, Child of the Moon." He spoke, giving a nod of his head in respect.

She simply smiled in return. "I am sure that I will be fine. As it were, I was hoping to find the centaurs and unicorns. I wish to speak with you all about Voldemort, and how he has joined with the Negaverse. We will need all the help we can get, and I am hoping to create an alliance with all of you."

"Do not think that because you are not human that we will side with you. We will not fight alongside other humans – they try to take our lands from us. They kill our kind. Why should we help them?" Bane's voice boomed around her.

"_Perhaps because she is the only one that can help you, Sir Bane._" Came the mental voice. Bane fidgeted around nervously with his hooves, and Serenity let out a beaming smile. Turning to the side, she watched as red and gold dust began to swim around, before a horse's neigh was heard. A flash of light revealed a much needed friend.

"Pegasus!" Serenity cheered, rushing the few feet over the wrap her arms around the creature's neck in a hug. The Priest of Elision responded by placing his horned head on her back in an equivalent to a hug. "_Princess, it is wonderful to see you again._" He said.

"Lord Pegasus, welcome to the Forbidden Forest." Bane spoke, actually giving a bow.

"_Thank you, cousin centaur._" He responded with the correct diplomatic greeting. He then looked down at the Princess. "_I am sure that Sailor Pluto has told you that I shall help in any way I can. I will act as your ambassador to the magical creatures of this realm. I will gladly do this to help you, my Princess._" He told her mentally.

"But I thought your duty was to the royal family of Earth?" She asked, running a hand down his nose.

"_So long as they remained loyal to the Moon. Prince Endymion no longer wishes to remain loyal to the Silver Millennium, and as such I no longer serve him. I was an ambassador to the earth kingdom, and now I shall be ambassador for you._"

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Helios." She said with a smile.

Helios gave a nod of his long head, before turning to Bane. "_Sir Bane, I ask you to please trust in the Princess as I have. Go, gather your heard and your allies. We will be meeting with the Princess in several days time to begin planning a course of action._"

Bane gave a nod of his head, before turning as galloping off.

"He's pleasant, isn't he?" She asked.

Helios merely gave a whinny in response. "_Come, the hour grows late. I shall return you to Hogwarts._"

88888888

CONSIDERING this chapter is 31 pages long – THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID 31 – I think I shall end it here.  
I already have a lot of chapter 2 written – NO CHAPTER 2 WILL NOT BE THIS LONG!

I just love long first chapters, don't you? *smiles warmly*

Anyway, please let me know what you think! I am new to the whole Harry Potter thing… so I really do need to know. Did I do anything wrong? Is there anything you guys would like to see? Let me know!

~Sandreline


	2. A Thing or Two about Curses

**To Defeat the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline Moon_

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that you have given me! It really makes me feel great to know that you all are supporting the story, because I really am not comfortable with what I know of Harry Potter.

I am sitting at the hospital right now with my two best friends – they are having their first baby! So this chapter is dedicated to my niece, Sophie!

Also, Latin translations will be at the end of the chapter. I took two years of Latin, and decided to make it the 'Lunarian' magic.

PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ THE LAST OF CHAPTER ONE! I have changed the part of were Serenity is speaking with Professor Lupin in regards to lifting his curse. I had a bought of inspiration and have come up with a much more interesting plot in regards to that. Also, THANK YOU to Pixie Rouge for pointing out that I was putting Jenny instead of Ginny. I have gone back and corrected that. Thank you!

88888888

**Chapter 2: A Thing or Two about Curses**

The students arrived to their second day of classes to find Serenity beaming with innocence. Her crescent moon and tiara were reflecting the rays of sun from the windows. She waited for all the students to take their seats before she began. Professor Lupin had agreed to let Serenity teach the class on her own when he learned of her plan, so he was up in his office working.

"Please turn your books to pages 562." She said with a smile.

As the sound of pages flipping filled the air, several students gasped while others let out grunts of confusion. "Pegasus?" Hermione asked.

Serenity gave a nod. "Yes, Pegasus. Have any of you heard of them before?"

Hermione raised her hand, the other students not even bothering at this point. Serenity nodded for Hermione to go. "A Pegasus is a unicorn with wings. They can communicate telepathically and heal, much like a unicorn can, but they are larger in size and can fly. However, no one has seen one in over a thousand years."

Serenity gave a bright smile. "Very good, Hermione."

Serenity moved a few feet to the side. "I have a treat for you all today. I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine and a powerful ally, Priest Helios of Earth."

The students were silent, before they began to murmur as red and gold sparkles filled the air next to Serenity and they were blinded by a silver light. When the flash was gone, the students cried out in surprise at the large Pegasus standing before them.

"_Greetings, students."_ He spoke to them telepathically.

Serenity came forth, placing a hand on Helios' neck and combing his mane. "_I am Helios, the Priest of Elision. I will be aiding her Majesty against the Negaverse and Voldemort." _

Serenity gave bright smile. "Helios battled alongside my friends and me against Queen Nehelenia." She began to walk down the middle aisle the split the desks. "Today, you are going to learn how to defend yourself against attacks. These will not be just regular magical attacks. Physical defense is just as important as magical defense and more often than not my friends and I were running around doing combat."

She reached the end of the room and turned to face the students. "We will work on this more later. For now, we have permission to go to the Quidittch field and get you started."

"It's about time we got some action." Draco sneered.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Fred and George cried out, shoving past the Slytherin boy as all the students walked out of the room.

Serena shook her head; waiting for the students to go passed her as Helios brought up the rear. "_If you wish, I will carry you there. I remember how much you love to fly."_

Serena smiled at the laughter in his tone. "It would give them a sight, wouldn't it?"

88888888

"Wasn't she right behind us?" One of the Hufflepuffs asked a few minutes after they arrived at the playing field.

"Yes, she was." Another student answered.

"Must be a Princess thing, to make everyone wait for them." A Slytherin girl spoke with a sneer.

"Can it." Another Gryffindor said.

"Look!" Ron cried out, pointing up into the sky. All heads turned to see Serena laughing as she flew on the back on the winged horse, Helios' golden horn blinding them for a moment. Her silver hair whipped behind her as they landed, and she gracefully swung off the back of her friend.

"I really have missed that…" She said, running her hand over the creature's mane. Helios almost preened at the attention. The Lunarian then turned to her students. "I have another treat for you all. Your Headmaster has agreed to help us in this lesson by bringing several of the Youma that the Ministry has captured to the field. I will be showing you how to attack and defend yourselves against them."

Serenity walked closer to the students, her tone serious. "These Youma are the minions of the Negaverse, and are now also muted with the powers of the Dark Lord. Pay attention – these are not creatures conjured up, but the real deal. We have the Ministry of Magic to thank for this."

She then turned to Helios, who nodded his head, and took several steps back from the students. Albus and Minerva were standing at the field, nodding that they were ready. Giving a smile, a winged compact appeared in Serenity's hands, and the cover lifted to reveal the beautiful Silver Crystal. Lifting it above her head, she cried out her henshin: "Cosmic Moon Power!"

The students watched with rapt attention, several of the males gaining nosebleeds, as light flew around the playing field. A moment later and the figure that was more common to them, Sailor Cosmos, stood before them, the Cosmic Staff in her hands. Her wings folded behind her back, and she gave a smile.

The Headmaster took one step forward. "Are you ready, Sailor Cosmos?" He asked.

"Always." Was his reply as the Pegasus stepped to the warrior's side. Dumbledore nodded, and Minerva cast a ward around the students so they would not be harmed. With a wave of his wand, a handful of youma appeared ten yards from the Senshi.

Angry recognition flashed across the ugly Youma's faces as they recognized her, and they attacked. Sailor Cosmos made sure to demonstrate each of her attacks physically, magical, or planetary. The students were able to see what affected the creatures and what did not. The girls were in awe at her grace and power, and most of the males were in awe of her skirt.

The warrior dusted the last Youma with her Honeymoon Kiss, and everyone watched as the dust blew away. The Headmaster, after smiling proudly to the Princess who walked back to them, spoke. "I want you all to know that report from recent attacks have informed us that the new Youma are far more powerful and… sinister looking." Directing the next part more to Sailor Cosmos, he continued. "We have been able to capture one, which is here on the grounds. For your safety, I ask that all of you please retire to the sidelines. I ask Sailor Cosmos to come with me and the two of us shall see what we have that can be done to stop them."

Sailor Cosmos nodded the Dumbledore, Helios beside her. "Of course. I myself wish to see what they have come up with next."

Turning to the students, she placed another shield around them. "Stay far back. Youma have the ability to steal energy, and now magic, from their victims. The more they take, the stronger they get."

"Please. The Youma you were just fighting were nothing but target practice. They looked utterly ridiculous." Draco's voice rang out as he, Crab, and Doyle shoved to the front.

Fred, George, Harry, and Ron stepped in front of them. "I would do as the Lady says." Harry spoke.

"Unless, of course, you are brave enough to go against a foe you don't know how to handle?" Ron added.

"I think we should let him." Fred added while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where should we send your body, Malfoy?" George asked.

"Enough already!" Hermione quipped, pushing the testosterone all back once more.

Sailor Cosmos could tell Albus was trying hard not to laugh, before he raised his hand. A large magical crate appeared far away from the students. Sailor Cosmos exchanged a glance with Helios, before the two of them walked towards it.

The crate gave way to the most hideous looking Youma she had ever seen - it was not the usual funny and pathetic creatures she battled, but more like something out of a horror movie. She watched as it looked around as if trying to figure out where it was. It held a human shape, but seemed to be covered in dark purple ooze that dripped off its flesh. She shivered when she noticed the ooze touch the ground, and listened to the sizzle as if it was acid eating it away. Out of habit, Sailor Moon held her head high.

"Surprised, ugly?" She called out, successfully gaining its attention. "How dare are you attempt to steal the energy of innocent people! I am Sailor Cosmos, Champion of Love and Justice!" As she spoke, she spun her staff to the other side, slamming it down on the ground beside her before raising it above her head. "As the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil; and that means you." She finished.

The creature seemed to tilt its head to the side as it watched her, before it slowly began to walk forward in her direction. She stood ready, her staff glowing silver. Without turning around, she cried out loudly for everyone to hear. "It appears they have taken what little brains they have them and left them with nothing but orders to follow." She said. "They usually can talk and think for themselves."

"It must mean they are using the extra energy for something else." Minerva called back.

Sailor Cosmos was about to attack when the Youma before her raised an arm and sent a giant ball of purple fleshy goop at her.

"Silence Wall!" She summoned, holding her staff out in front of her and calling upon Saturn. The goop halted as it hit the shield; however Cosmos was startled when the muck began to eat away at the shield as it dropped to the ground after sliding down the shield.

"That's new!" She cried out, letting the shield disperse. "That ooze eats at anything with magic like its acid! Don't come into contact with it!"

She then raised the staff above her head. "Alright ugly, let's see how well you do when I bake that pasty batter! Celestial Fire Surround!"

Fire swirled around Sailor Cosmos before shooting for the youma, whom stood there turning his head as the fire then swirled around him, before engulfing its body. It cried out in pain, before lifting its arms. The fire dispersed, the only effect being that now the guck was boiling and bubbling on its body.

Albus appeared on her other side, studying the creature. "Perhaps you should try your magic, my Lady." He spoke, watching carefully.

Sailor Cosmos nodded, putting away her staff and pulling out her wand. This would be the first time she would use magic for battle. She just hoped it worked. Pointing her wand at the creature, she cried out, "**Basium of Lux lucis.**"

Sailor Cosmos waited as the wand sent forth a beam of pure white light at the Youma. It circles around it slowly like a snake, before encasing it and burning every part of the creature's body. All on the field watched in fascination as it hunched over in pain, holding its head and giving a scream.

Albus realized now that only Lunarian magic would affect these Youma at all, and that would permit a problem. However, the enemy would not be expecting it, only Terran magic. Albus tested his theory with a few spells, Sailor Cosmos waiting patiently and watching. Sure enough, none of them did anything.

By now however, the Youma was enraged. Sailor Cosmos stepped in front of the Headmaster as it began to charge towards them, her wings unfolded to block him. She again raised her want to summon a shield. "**Contego!**" She shouted. A white shield pushed the Youma back, but it recovered and began to beat and attack the shield that blocked it from reaching its targets.

"**Hekate's Regimen!**"

Light erupted from her wand and howls of dogs could be heard coming from the light. A scream came from the Youma, and when the light was gone, it was as well along with any evidence of its presence.

Sailor Cosmos turned to look at Helios, a small frown marring her features. "I think you should go warn our creature friends about this turn of events, and I shall let Setsuna know. This is going to be more difficult than we could have thought…" She said. Helios gave a whinny, rearing on his hind legs before he took off in the air. Cosmos watched him go, before turning to the crowd that was watching her. "Headmaster, I think you should contact the people at the Ministry. We have a problem."

88888888

Serenity was walking down the castle halls bent on heading to the dungeons. She needed to speak with Professor Snape in regards to a potion or tea of some kind to heal her persistent headaches that always seemed to take hold after a class full of Slytherins. Actually, that is not true – it was just after a class that held Draco Malfoy.

Serenity did not dislike him for the same reason everyone else did, no. He did have a bit of an arrogance issue that she really itched to smack out of him, but it was because of his insistent stares that gave her uneasy feelings! His aura was not menacing towards her in the least; if anything, she felt an attractive interest floating from it as if he had something to speak with her about but refused to follow through.

Her gown swept around her feet as her shoes made the slightest of clicks on the stone beneath her feet. Yes, she was in dire need of something to relieve her headache! She gave a slight shake of her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts before she was suddenly grabbed by her upper arm and pulled into a small room. Taken by surprise and the state of alert and frustration she was in, her silver blue eyes were wide as she was pushed against a wall with a hand over her mouth. Gray green eyes bore down into hers before the hand was removed.

"Draco!" She all but hissed out. "What in the Moon's name do you think you are doing?"

A smirk graced the lips of the blonde wizard, his face leaning down to be just a breath away from hers. "Your highness," he all but purred. "This was the only way I would be able to speak with you privately. Bloody Potter and the Weasel Pack constantly surround you…"

The lunar child's eyes flashed silver in anger a moment at the insult to her new friends, before raising her hands to his chest. The taller boy allowed her to push him away from her person while he smiled down at her. "What is the reasoning behind my abduction, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"You're straight forward, I like that." He teased before he became serious. "Though, I do need to speak with you." Serenity's eyes lowered into a glare, growing impatient with his stalling. Draco's smirk returned for a moment before he carried on. "I need your help."

Serenity's eyes grew wide. Her understanding was that Malfoy was one to never ask for aid of any kind. His ego would not allow it, and so it was deemed a taboo for him. "Pray tell what is it that I can do for you?" She asked.

"Save me from Voldemort and my Father, and in return I tell Potter and Dumbledore everything I know." His statement was one of such clarity that the Moon Princess was actually taken aback. Her eyes were wide as she looked up into his. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Oh, just one more thing, of course… but first you must promise my well-being. I expect to be protected from Death Dealers and the like for doing this." He added with a sparkle in his eyes.

Serenity pauses a moment as she looked at his aura. There was no dishonesty detected, and so she knew that he was and would be telling the truth. So, she nodded her agreement. Before she could blink, Draco then had his hand on her shoulders and her back pressed once more against the wall. "I want to find out for myself if your lips are as soft as they look." Serenity opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when Draco leaned down and captured her lips with his own. But they were not just pressed against hers, of no. After a moment they began to urge her own to respond to their actions and deepen the kiss. So she did. Her body soon relaxed against the wall, in turn having her lean full on Draco's for support. She had never had a kiss like this before, not even when she and Mamoru were at their most romantic. It had such a underlying passion that she did not even want to stop the moan that vibrated in her throat or her hands as they slid up his arms to his neck. The blonde body was very pleased and showed it by pressed her harder against the wall with his body and tilting her head back to further deepen the kiss. After awhile, she felt him confidently brush his tongue along her lips and slide into her mouth to tango with hers, and Serenity relished in the wave of heat that swam in her lower stomach.

Timidly, she mimicked his movements with her own. When his hands left their position at her shoulders to grip her waist and pull her hips into his own, she knew that he also enjoyed it. Growing bold, she returned her tongue to her own tavern and sucked on his appendage. The moan that replied to her actions had her giving a small smirk of her own. That is, until one of Draco's hands fisted in one of her streamers of hair, in turn pulling it out of its bun and causing a cascade of silver hair to fall loose to the floor.

Momentarily shocked by this, he pulled back from their kiss to look down to her clouded eyes and well-kissed lips. It took him several seconds before he moved his attention to her hair in his clenched hand. He looked at it in mild fascination before taking his other hand to do the same to the second bun. Now that her hair was completely down, he let one hand return to her waist while the other ran through her soft locks. "You look divine with your hair like this." He whispered hotly on her lips.

"Thank you, I guess…" She replied, before he gave her yet another mind-blowing kiss. Draco's hand that was in her hair tilted her head back to allow him better access while cupping the back of her neck. The other hand was once again grinding her hips to his. She sucked on his tongue once more, this time gently nipping the tip of his tongue. "Tease…" Draco moaned out before pressing her so tightly to him that she feared they would meld together. She never even noticed that his one hand had slid from her lower back and was now gently squeezing her ass through the silk of her gown.

Loud footsteps were heard echoing on the stones from the corridor while quickly making its way towards the steamy couple. Their lips separated while both blondes looked at the other in the eyes. A second later and the Moon Princess disappeared from his embrace in a small shower of Moon dust as she teleported to her rooms.

Draco Malfoy corrected his posture, letting his robes close around is body to hide a 'very' noticeable erection. He was a horny 18 year old male that was very turned on by a Lunarian, for crying out loud! Just a couple moments later and the door snapped open to reveal Draco's godfather.

"Draco," Snape greeted while looking the younger male up and down. "Just what do you think you are doing down here?"

"Nothing, Severus." He replied with a wicked grin on his face before he strode forward, passing the Potions Professor. The Head of Slytherin House merely watched the retreated back of the boy before two Ravenclaws went rushing past. "Ten points off Ravenclaw for running in the halls!"

Meanwhile, Serenity was lying on her bed with two fingers pressed gently to her lips as she tried to slow down the beating of her head. What in Selene's name had happened back there?!

88888888

The next day left Serena avoiding Draco as much as she could. She didn't look at him, did not talk to him, and did not think about him, and she especially did not think about that kiss!

Except all she did was think about that kiss! His lips were so soft, her blood had boiled in her veins at his touch, the sense of satisfaction at making him moan, and how she actually liked how possessively he had held her…

Blimey!

And now she was starting to sound like Ron… wonderful…

The Moon Princess had to force herself to not smack her forehead. This was ridiculous! She was a grown woman, a warrior, and a Princess! So she most certainly was not going to worry about an insignificant kiss! It meant nothing! Probably just another ploy of Malfoy's to throw her off or something…

Why did she put herself through this?

"Serenity" Lupin asked.

"Sorry?" The silver-haired female asked as she snapped out of her reverie. She had lost herself in her thoughts as she walked down the moving staircases.

"I asked if you were alright. You seem a bit frazzled." The werewolf asked in worry to his normally bubbly friend.

Serenity gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, but I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. I am fine, Professor. I promise." She even added a playful wink to help cheer him up.

Lupin gave a warm smile in return. "Of course. Shall we go?" Remus had to stop the chuckle that rose in his throat at her confused reaction. "The Headmaster has requested a meeting with the professors. Draco Malfoy stepped forward and is going to give all the information that he knows about Voldemort and the Death Dealers."

This time Serenity did slap herself on the forehead. Her whole plan to avoid Draco just was flushed down the drain. At her companion's confused look, she sent him a warm smile and took his offered hand. "Let's not keep them waiting." She spoke, letting the werewolf lead the way.

88888888

Because of the matters that were to be discussed, Serenity found that only a few Hogwarts teachers were in attendance. However, they were accompanied by members of the Order of the Phoenix, one of which was an overly-protective aurora.

"Preposterous!" Mad-eyed Moody rang out, slamming his staff on the ground. "Why should we believe what he says? This could all be a trap! He is the son of Lucious Malfoy, who is known to be part of Voldemort inner circle!"

"But he came forward of his own free will. Also, the Moon Princess is vouching for his word and protection." Pointed out the voice of a purple-haired girl that Serenity could only see if she leaned forward in her seat.

"I do not care, Nymphadora! This is Malfoy we are talking about!" Moody replied as his magical eyes spun in its socket.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Serenity watched in deep interest as the woman's hair changed from purple to flaming red. That was a neat trick…

"Sir Moody, no matter the boy's lineage we will hear him out. He has valuable information, after all." Luna spoke up from her place on the table before her charge. Her tail was twitching behind her in irritation.

"Lady Luna has valid reasoning. Now, if we will please all settle down, I do believe that both Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are just outside the door." Albus Dumbledore spoke as he made a waving motion to the large door. When he did it swung open to reveal both young men. Draco and Harry were glaring at each other, obviously having gotten into a spat upon seeing the other as they always do.

With the door open they both entered and looked around. Harry smiled brightly at all the occupants, seeing as how they were his friends, before going to take the empty seat besides Serenity. He then went to take the open seat that was to Serenity's right, much to Draco's displeasure if his glare at the other man was anything to judge. Draco then moved to sit besides Severus, but not before sending another glare Harry's way.

The Headmaster continued. "Now then, Mr. Malfoy, you came here to offer a bargain. So long as your name is clear and you have our protection, then in return you shall give us any knowledge of Voldemort you posses and it will be freely given. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Draco answered as he leaned back in his chair.

Mad-eye Moody snarled. "Look at him; he doesn't even take this seriously!"

"You should really learn to calm your anger, Moody." Snape replied in agitation to the famous aurora.

"Don't you even start on me, Snape you-"

Moody was interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "That is enough. Fighting amongst ourselves will only aid Voldemort in his plans and hinder our own."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke to gain the young man's attention. "How do you feel about the matter?"

All eyes turned to the Boy-Who-Lived, who in turn looked around the room. "Me?" He asked while giving a shake of his head. A silence filled the room as Harry thought about his answer. Suspense took hold of everyone before Harry spoke. "I know that Draco can be a pain, and his father is a trusted hand of the enemy." There was a slight pause. "However, if Serenity has agreed to it and she trusts him, then so do I. She will know. I trust her, and so I shall trust Draco. After all, he is doing this of his own free will." He looked at Malfoy then with a question in his eyes that Serenity could not read. Whatever it was, Harry seemed satisfied with the answer he found in Malfoy's nod. Harry then turned to the Moon Princess and gave a bright smile.

Draco did not miss Harry's smile to the young woman or her small smile in return, or the bit of fondness that was there.

"Your faith in the Princess is well placed." Spoke a most welcome voice to Serenity's and Luna's ears.

"Pluto!" The Lunarian gave a bright smile as she stood from her seat at the familiar arrival of the gash in space. Sailor Pluto stepped out and gave a bow to the room as the portal disappeared, her staff clanking against the floor.

"Who is this?" Inquired an un-named aurora.

"Forgive my intrusion. I am Sailor Pluto, Master of the Time Gates and one of Princess Serenity's guardians." She gave a spin of her staff.

"What makes you say what you did, Sailor Pluto?" Professor Lupin asked.

"The Princess has always had a wonderful judge of character, and can find the light of someone's heart in even the darkest of beings. There is also the matter of Lunarians having the ability to know who to trust." She finished with a smirk on her lips.

"So as you can see, we have no reason to doubt Mr. Malfoy's intentions." Dumbledore said with finality.

"Just a moment, Lord Albus?" Luna interrupted with a raised paw. At the Headmaster's nod, she turned to look at the Senshi of Time. "Pluto, you are not one to just come and visit for the joy of it, especially when you interrupt such an important meeting." The feline advisor pointed out.

At the older woman's sinister smile, Usagi cut in. "Puu," She spoke in warning.

"Very well. I have come with a warning." She ignored the Princess' mumble of 'When do you not?' and continued on, turning to face the blonde Slytherin. "Your father knows of your actions here today against himself and the Dark Lord. It is vital that you perform your next steps carefully." Her smile was now back in place. "It would also do well for you and Harry Potter to cease your bickering. The Time Stream has shown me that you shall become friends."

Both young men began to sputter at the notion, causing a chuckle from the room, until Severus interrupted. "Not meaning any offense, Sailor Pluto; but if you can see into the future, could you not simply tell us what the Dark Lord is planning and when he will attack?"

"For once you and I are in agreement Snape." Moody added.

"I would not expect you Terran mortals to understand the Time Stream." Pluto spoke. "I will attempt to explain. Time flows like water from a mountain. The mountain snow melts and creates water; we will let this symbolize an event. However, there is not one distinct course for the flow of water to follow. Its pathway can branch off and can travel anywhere from two to hundreds of ways, and can split to even follow several pathways." With her trademark smile still in place, she finished. "Nothing is set in stone, Severus Snape, former drone of Voldemort who now seeks to atone for his crimes. I see all and know all, but even I cannot force Time to show me what I want."

Sailor Pluto turned to Usagi and held out a stack of envelopes to her. "I was 'asked' to give these to you, Hime." She smiled at her most precious friend, gave a wink to Luna and a bow to the room before she disappeared through another portal just as she came.

"She always was dramatic, that one." Luna said with a smile.

"She sure is something." Nymphadora added with a smirk.

Harry looked at the stack of envelopes that was now in the Moon child's lap, each one stamped in a color and planetary symbol. "From your friends?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

A bright smile was his reply and before Malfoy couple cut in with a snide remark to Harry, Dumbledore spoke. "I do believe we should get down to business." He gave a node. "Mr. Malfoy, you have our attention."

88888888

The next afternoon was Saturday, and found Serenity walking back to the castle after her earlier assembly with Pegasus and the other magical and immortal creatures from the Dark Forest. She had stopped by Hagrid's house to have a cup of tea with him – he was such a joyful half-giant, and knew so much and cared so much about the creatures. Luna was actually still there, and Serenity was going to have to be the one to live with the feline's swelling ego.

She had just walked passed a statue of what she assumed was a Grim Reaper when her upper arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a small, hidden stairwell. Her body glowed in response to the threat and she teleported herself instantly to her rooms.

She landed on her bed, but she was not expecting the body of her would-be attacker to land on top of her. With an 'oof', she opened her eyes to see who her attempted kidnapper was. Dancing gray-green eyes and a sinister Slytherin grin bore down on her. "If you wanted me in your bed so badly, Princess, all you had to do was so say."

The silver-haired woman gave a shriek of indignation and shoved him off of her .She stood from her bed in a flurry of silk as she marched to the other side of her room. "Draco Malfoy, you are to cease and desist your improper actions. You are going to get yourself killed if that is how you continue to get people's attention! Do you have any idea how badly I could have injured you?"

Draco lay on his side, propped up on one elbow as he smirked at the fuming female. "You are the only one whose attention I grab, so you can stop your temper tantrum now." His smoother rang out smugly.

Serenity huffed and continued as if she has not heard him. "Furthermore, you think highly of yourself if you believe that I would have any remote interest in you! Your arrogance and smart-ass comments are enough to drive me up the wall!" The Lunarian spat as she paced around her room.

"It would be a lot easier if you stopped denying your feelings and just accepted us already." He replied smartly.

"There is no **us**, Draco! You pulled me into a classroom and then proceeded to give me-"

"One hell of a kiss? The best kiss you have ever had? I'm far better than your precious Prince?" He supplied.

"No, and how dare you! Mamoru and I have not been a couple in over a year! Why are you even bringing him up?" She fumed.

"I did not recall you disliking our kiss." The male smugly pointed out.

Serenity gave another shriek, spinning around so her back was to him. She started to then vent about how self-centered he is and how you cannot simply go around kissing people just because you feel like it.

"You would rather Potter kissed you then?" His sharp voice spoke from just behind her; he must have gotten off of the bed and walked over to her when she turned her back.

"No! Harry is a good friend of mine, but he would never go around just kissing people! It simply is not done." She was suddenly spun around in strong arms and she found Draco's face just a few mere inches from her own.

"It is done, my Moon Princess. If you fail to remember, I will happily remind you." That was all he said before closing the distance between them. Serenity had to force herself to remember how to breathe, because the swarm of emotions in that kiss was just too much to contend with. What was it that clearly had both of them so… she could not even concentrate. She was mad with desire as his tongue caressed hers and she eagerly returned the favor. Hands roamed each other's bodies and several moans and gasps came forth from both parties.

One of Usagi's hands fisted in his hair and she was slightly surprised at how soft it was as he moved her to her bed. Draco towered over her form while kissing her senseless. Soon he started to venture away from her lips as he kissed a trail along her jaw and down her neck. She found herself eagerly tilting her head to give him more access to her skin as she slightly arched against him while letting her fingers scratch down his back.

"Serenity? It's Lupin. Could I speak with you a moment?"

She came crashing down from her emotional high as if water had come rolling over her. Her eyes widened as they stared up into Draco's. He opened his mouth to say something but she pressed her palms against his chest and teleported him away in a flash of moon dust. Her heart raced as she quickly rolled off of the bed and fixed her appearance. As she strode towards the door to allow the werewolf entrance to her chambers, she had no idea that because of the water analogy she had teleported Draco into the lake just off of the dock.

Take a deep breath she smiled as she opened to door. "Good day, Remus. How are you?" She greeted.

"Good day, Serenity." He replied with a smile. "Would you mind terribly if I asked for a moment of your time? We have not had a chance to finish our conversation from our first day."

She smiled brightly and nodded her head, stepping aside to let him come in. He took a seat on her couch, fidgeting quite clearly in discomfort. Serenity sat across from him with her hands folded in her lap as she patiently waited for him to begin. She did not have to wait long. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to remove the curse?"

Serenity looked into his blue eyes. "I can help you, Remus, but not in the way you are hoping. The curse is a part of your DNA, and therefore should I attempt to remove it, it may also end your life. However, I do have a solution."

Lupin looked very much relieved at this, and nodded. "The Headmaster explained to me your connection with the Moon. You see, when I first met you I felt the pull of the Curse, even though there was no Full Moon."

Serenity stood and moved to her desk, lifting a very thick book. She carried it over to the couch Lupin was sitting on and sat beside him while placing the large book in her lap. "This is the **Luna ****Histori****o**, or the History of the Moon. It was first written by the Goddess of the Moon, my ancestor. Now, it is magically able to update itself everyday with the dealings of the current monarch of my home, which right now is me. I found the history of the werewolf in its early pages." Lifting the heavy cover, she flipped several pages. The right page was a large print that caught the professor's eye. A beautiful woman with flowing silver hair was floating in the sky with a light surrounding her as if she was the physical embodiment of the Moon itself. Below the floating woman was a small crowd of people. At one side of the crowd were terrified humans, but as his eyes traveled across the rest you could see them slowly turning into wolves. The left hand of the page titled **"Loup-****garou****"**, and was covered in text from a language he did not know. She spoke again. "In short, the curse began because humans disrespected the Moon and became too arrogant in their ways. They did not just insult the children of the Moon, but they also committed crimes against her people: Terran men raping Lunarian women, hunting the magical creatures, etc. So the Moon Goddess Selene decided after a time that their transgressions needed to be punished. So she turned them into **Loup-****garou**, since the Terrans enjoyed killing wolves and they were animals of the Moon. However, they would only turn into these creatures upon viewing the Full Moon and would act as the mindless, cruel beings they were and all would know who committed a crime against the Moon and her children. Furthermore, my ancestor made the silver of the Lunar Rays lethal to them, so that they would understand what it is like to be hunted themselves and feel pain." Looking up from the book, she smiled softly at the professor. "Though it would seem that the whole 'lineage' factor was missed. I do not believe that you should suffer for the mistakes of your ancestors. I can alter the curse, so that you are in complete control of not only your mind and actions when you transform, but can also control 'when' you transform. You will be more of an animagus than a werewolf, though your appearance and strength will not change." She looked at him with sparkling silver eyes. "Is this alright with you?"

Lupin gave his answer in the form of a bear hug, tears streaming down his face. Serenity gave a giggle and moved to stand. "Come, I can do it now. It is a full moon tonight, and I promise you that if you hold my hand the Moon's rays will not affect you so you have nothing to worry about."

88888888

The entire hall silenced upon seeing Serenity enter. Well, she was not the reason the school had gone silent. It was more her companion – Professor R.J. Lupin. A 'human' Professor Lupin. Students were looking out of the dinning hall's windows to clearly see a bright Full Moon, and then they would look back at their DADA teacher.

"Well, what are you all staring at? Surely you have a dinner to eat?" Sang the joyful voice of the teacher who was practically skipping down the aisle to his table. He took his usually seat, and then all eyes turned to the silver-haired girl.

"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" She asked, sitting at the Gryffindor table with her friends and then piling food on her plate.

88888888

How was that? Please review ,so that I may know how I am doing. As I said, I have not read the Harry Potter books myself, so any corrections that are needed I would greatly like to know!

Also, Monday I start my job at a law firm – I am so excited, especially since I am a law student. Wish me luck everyone! ^_^ Have a great day, and thank you for reading and sticking by me after all these years!

Latin translations:

Basium of Lux lucis: Kiss of Light

Contego: Shield

Hekate's Regimen: Hekate's Guidance (referring to her guiding souls to Hades).


	3. First Wave

**To Defeat the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello again, everyone!

You all have no idea how grateful I am to you all for reading my story. I have gotten so many wonderful reviews from so many of you, thank you thank you thank you!

I swear, I have the best readers in the world. ^_^

So here it is for you, chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again, everyone!

**Chapter 3: First Wave**

_The entire hall silenced upon seeing Serenity enter. Well, she was not the reason the school had gone silent. It was more her companion – Professor R.J. Lupin. A 'human' Professor Lupin. Students were looking out of the dinning hall's windows to clearly see a bright Full Moon, and then they would look back at their DADA teacher._

"_Well, what are you all staring at? Surely you have a dinner to eat?" Sang the joyful voice of the teacher who was practically skipping down the aisle to his table. He took his usually seat, and then all eyes turned to the silver-haired girl._

"_I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" She asked, sitting at the Gryffindor table with her friends and then piling food on her plate._

_88888888_

The hall was booming with morning gossip as the students ate their breakfast and began to prepare for the day. This morning found the resident Moon Princess sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table surrounded by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jenny, and the twins and Luna – not the cat. However, the plate before her was empty of its usual first round and the Princess was leaning on her elbows that were on either side of her plate as she rested her head in her hands.

"Serenity?" She heard Harry ask softly.

"Hmm?" She responded without moving.

Her circle of friends all exchanged very worried glances. It was unusual to see the bubbly young woman sitting with them in front of so much food and her not even lifting her gaze to look at it let alone stuff it in her mouth. In fact, their Lunarian friend seemed paler than normal and was acting as if she was in pain. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked. The brilliant witch then nodded to Luna, who slipped away from the table to alert the Headmaster of the Princess' behavior.

"I feel like my brain is going to explode…" She all but whimpered. The noise of the dining hall was causing the throbbing of her headache to manifest larger. She felt lightheaded and ready to be sick.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, mate." Ron advised as he gulped.

"We can take you back to your rooms." The twins offered in unison.

"Ron's right, you should go rest." Jenny spoke up as she looked at her favorite heroine.

"I'll be fine." She told them. She was able to hide her wince that followed; even she didn't believe the sound of that!

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up from her hands into Harry's worried green eyes. "You should listen; after all we are only worried about you." He said in a soft voice, to which he was rewarded a small smile. From this she could feel the spike in Draco's aura from across the room that he was watching and _not_ happy about their interaction. She could also sense Luna, and the feline Luna, approaching with lord Albus. So Serenity gave a small sigh and a quick nod of her head and stood to leave, not realizing that Harry was already standing and intending to escort her to her rooms.

She had just finished stepping over the bench when as the skirts from her gown straightened and she moved to take a step forward she felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over her. The daughter of the Moon did not even realize that she had started to faint until she felt Harry's arms catch her. "Serenity!" Her friends shouted out in concern.

They now had the attention of the entire school. Some of the teachers were standing up at the table, and Lupin and Hagrid were already making their way over, both quickly followed by Madame Pomphrey.

Harry was completely supporting the bunny as she fought to keep her eyes open. Luna the cat weaved through the people surrounding her charge. "Everybody back up!" The royal advisor ordered as she looked in worry at Usagi. Madame Pomphrey followed her to stand at the Princess' side.

"What is going on?" Lupin asked.

As the school nurse felt Serenity's pulse the cat answered the werewolf. "She is being drained!" Luna said in surprise. "Where is Helios?"

"Helios?" Serenity whispered in confusion. Harry continued to hold her up with one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

There was silence for a few moments before a horse's whinny was heard from above. In a sparkle of red and gold, Pegasus appeared. He landed behind the group around Serenity and everyone heard his mental cry. (_Voldemort is attacking the castle! He is approaching the front gate. Prepare for battle!_)

He had an immediate response as everyone sprang into action. The teachers and prefects herded the nervously screaming students to their dormitories. The Headmaster began shouting orders to those present and he and a few teachers went to confront the threat.

Harry looked down at the weakened form in his arms as he felt her start to struggle to stand on her own. "Must go…" She said.

"But you can't even stand up!" Harry argued with amusement in his voice.

"I will be fine."

"Usagi, you can't possibly fight right now. Something has been draining your energy." Luna said.

(_She will not be alone. I will always be by the Princess' side._) Pegasus spoke. He walked up to them and lowered his horn. (_The combination of all of the negative energy from the Dark Lord and Chaos is trying to corrupt all of her purity. That is why she is weak; her body is trying to fight it off._) His horn touched the crescent moon on Serenity's forehead, and both gold emblems began to glow. The Moon Princess felt a small bit of energy relieve her. A moment later and the connection was broken and she was nuzzled by Pegasus' nose. She gave a small smile. "Thank you, my friend." Slowly she stood on shaky legs and stepped out of Harry's hold. "**Cosmic Moon Power, Make-up!**"

Madame Pomphrey, Harry, Luna, and Lupin and Dumbledore had to take a step back from the bright light. Hagrid merely squinted, but he did have to duck from a way-ward angel-wing. Sailor Cosmos stood before them a moment later looking stronger then she was a moment ago, though Harry noted the strong grip she held on her staff. "Let's go, Pegasus." She flapped her wings and as she prepared to leap into the air and out one of the windows.

"Not without me!" Harry shouted, before daringly jumping on Pegasus' back.

"Harry, you can't be goin' and fightin' You-know-who! It is not safe!" Hagrid warned.

"He is right Harry. You should get to your common room." Lupin added. Pomphrey had left at this point to prepare the medical wing, and Luna had gone to find Lord Albus.

"No." He turned towards Sailor Cosmos with determined eyes. "You said that you came here to be my partner. You said that the two of us working together can stop him for good. So are in it together or aren't we?" He asked.

Her silver eyes looked to his. Arguing would waste time and he did have a point. "Let's go Moon Dust them." With a leap into the air she was gone in a flash of light. Pegasus followed, leaving the others to catch up.

Sailor Cosmos appeared above the crowd outside of the front gate. The immortals of the Forbidden Forest were already engaged in battle as they made a stand between Dumbledore's army and the school until further help arrived. With a wave of her staff, Cosmos unleashed Saturn's Silence Wall. It pushed back the youma and Death Eaters, giving her creature friends a breather and time to re-group. All eyes turned to look up at her.

"Well, if it isn't the Moon Princess." A deep and mocking voice rang out. A black mist rose from the ground and flew up to materialize several meters away from her in the air. "How _quaint_ to see you again."

"Voldemort. Or should I call you Chaos?" She sneered. "How dare you return to try to take over this planet! You should know better after all this time!"

"Ah, but this time I Shall not loose!" The mist pulled together and took the shape of Voldemort with all of his snake-like features. However, Sailor Cosmos knew who was really in there – the glowing ruby eyes were only Chaos. "Attack!" The Dark Lord cried.

Lucious Malfoy appeared on a broom next to his master, flanked by a frizzy-haired witch. "You will pay for turning my song against me, Highness." Lucious growled out while pointing his wand at her.

"You did that yourself, Malfoy." She replied, her staff held ready for battle. "What's your excuse, frizz-hair?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, and I just want the pleasure of killing you to please my master." She giggled out.

Bellatrix and Lucious cast their Curses at her. "_Cruciatus_!"

Cosmos gave a great flap of her wings and shot up into the air, easily avoiding the curses. However, Bellatrix followed up behind her. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Cosmos wrapped her wings around her body and spun out of the way. "_Expeliamus_!" Came a male voice. Cosmos looked to her left and saw Harry riding on Pegasus as they appeared beside her. Bellatrix was almost knocked off of her broom from the force of Harry's attack, but she did not drop her wand.

"Good try, little Harry Potter." Her sick voice laughed out. "What's the matter? Not good enough to take out little old Bellatrix?"

"You wish." Harry replied, his wand at the ready.

Cosmos had lost Lucious Malfoy, which was her first mistake. "_Imperious_!" Came the enraged voice from behind her.

"Gah!" She cried out as her body locked up. Her wings shook, several feathers fluttering to the ground from where the attack hit her shoulder blades from behind. Pain that she could not remember ever experiencing shot through her body. Her back arched from the strain, her head tilted back as she let out a scream.

"Serenity!" Harry cried out as Pegasus tried to make his way over to his friend.

"Oh no, you don't!" Bellatrix laughed, sending out the same curse. Harry was forced to block it in order to save himself and Pegasus from being hit, but Bellatrix did not let up. She continued to fire a variety of the Curses at him so that he was forced on the defensive.

Below them was a battlefield. Centaurs fired arrows, unicorns were using their horns to deflect magical attacks, giants were throwing boulders, and an unknown army of spiders appeared and were chasing off Death Eaters… and attempting to eat them it seemed. The teachers and Headmaster were each engaged in a similar battle like the two young adults above them. Remus was shifting back and forth between a wolf and a wizard while trying to avoid the acid-like goo of the youma.

A loud, painful scream filled the air, and Remus looked up to see Sailor Cosmos struck from behind by Lucious Malfoy with one of the Unforgivable Curses. Anger swelled within him and he shifted to a stage that was half wolf and half human and let out an angry howl. He raced forward as he tried to get closer to the Princess so that he would be able to help her.

Harry and Pegasus were beyond frustrated and growing angry. Cosmos was still being struck by the Imperious curse, and her body was starting to glow silver from the strain.

"_Stupify_!" Came a welcomed cry from below. Remus had managed to get close enough to Malfoy to blast him from below while the blonde male was too occupied laughing in a maniac-like pleasure from harming Cosmos.

Lupin's spell broke the curse on Cosmos as the older Malfoy was knocked off his broom. The evil wizard landed with a thump on the ground below before he whirled around to face Lupin. The werewolf was unable to see if Cosmos had recovered from the assault.

She hung limply in the air, her wings having blasted open to suspend her to stop her drop to the battle below her as well as the wave of arrows the centaur archers had shot off at the youma. Her body was screaming at her, and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heavy breathing.

Slowly, the sounds of battle met her ears as well as the cries from her friends and fellow warriors. Suddenly, her silver eyes flashed with determination and her head shot up to glare at the Dark Lord, who had long ago turned his attention to the battle at hand.

"**Basium of Lux Lucius**!" She called out as her aura turned a glowing silver. After she spoke the incantation her aura exploded and rolled its way like a giant tsunami towards the Dark Lord. His minions retreated as the wave approached them, screaming in pain from the brightness of it alone. Those fighting on the side of good were healed of major injuries at its touch.

Voldemort and Chaos let out a growl. "This isn't over!"

Sailor Cosmos was still glowing silver as a black mist stretched out over all of the Death Eaters and youma in the battle. When the mist dispersed nothing was left except dead grass and trees.

All eyes fell on the glowing angel, before her glow dispersed and her eyes drooped closed. The angel wings on the guardian's back faded away and she slowly began to fall to the ground.

Pegasus swooped beneath her with Harry, who managed to catch the girl his age and hold her on the horse. When they landed they were approached by the centaur leader Bane, as well as Albus Dumbledore and Lupin. "Is she alright?" Luna asked, leaping onto Pegasus' back and looking down at her.

(_She merely needs rest. She suffered greatly from that Curse._) The winged and horned horse turned to survey the grounds. This time, his mental speech went to all present. (_You have all fought honorably and well. It is safe once more. Thank you all for your courage._) With that said, the immortals of the Forbidden Forest started to return to their homes. At this point everyone remaining was ushered into the castle. (_I am not a pack horse…_) The priest of Elysian muttered to himself as he found himself carrying Harry, the Maun cat, and the Princess to the medical wing.

88888888

Serenity had awoken as Madame Pomphrey finished checking her over. The school nurse had declared her exhausted and in need of several days of bed rest. Of course, Serenity declined and said that she was perfectly fine, she just needed to relax a little bit and then she and Luna retired to her rooms. Despite how little energy she had, the bunny was only able to receive less than four hours of sleep.

The next morning Serenity had a pounding headache once more. Ever since the battle yesterday, her temples were pounding and she felt drained of all energy. She also had half a mind to blast Draco's father into the sun…

The Hogwarts Headmaster was keeping a watchful eye on her all throughout breakfast, and Remus said if she did not rest soon he was carting her off to Madame Pomphrey. The man was quickly becoming an overly protective brother to her, and she was not sure if it was out of gratitude or because he was doing so willingly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also watching her closely. She had hardly eaten any of her food and the Golden Trio did nothing to conceal the concerned gazes they send one another during the meal. Come to think of it, Fred and George were rather demure as well!

The Moon Princess gave a sigh and looked down, preferring to stare at the stone beneath the swirling skirts of her gown that the cold and empty hall. She was currently making her way to the dungeons in hopes that Professor Snape still had some Rejuevenalia potion to give her an energy boost for a couple hours. Mother Moon, her head was throbbing!

Serenity eyed a door to her right that was about ten feet in front of her. All of her Senshi instincts were telling her to give it a wide berth, but her head hurt too badly to really care. So she was not completely surprised with Draco pulled her into the empty storage room. She leaned back against the stone wall he had pressed her against to enjoy both the coolness of the stone and to place a bit of distance between her lips and Draco's. "Do you know all of the empty spaces around here, or am I just lucky enough to walk past you when you are occupying one?" She muttered sarcastically.

"I love a girl with bite in her." He said, before the smirk was wiped from his face. "You have not looked good since the battle yesterday." He spoke with just a pinch of worry in his voice.

"Is that concern I hear? Because it was your father that blasted me with that Curse!" She said.

Draco took into account the lack of sparkle that was normally in her eyes. "What are you, stupid? Of course I have worried about you."

"So you can continue your game of 'Kiss the Princess when I Please'? Or because you were worried about me failing to keep you safe from Voldemort?" Selene, her head felt like it was on fire…

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as he leaned forward and pressed his body against hers while trapping her head with his hands that were now pressing against the wall. "If that's all you believe this to be, a game, then you are not the wonderful woman I thought you were." When the last words left his lips he gave Serenity a bruising kiss. It was not pleasurable, and she knew it was a punishment of sorts. It lasted only a couple of seconds before he pulled back. "I am not like that pathetic muggle Prince you use to date. I do not kiss every girl I see, just the one I feel some strange bond with." In a flurry of robes, the young Prince of Slytherin stormed out.

The Moon Warrior watched him leave before sliding down the length of the wall to the floor. Her head hurt so much… (_I think I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment…_)

88888888

"Has anyone seen Serenity?" Luna the cat asked as she appeared on the table. Everyone had just finished filing into the great hall for dinner. The black cat was sitting at the Gryffindor table and talking to her charge's friends.

"Not since this morning." Ron answered as he reached for a glazed roll.

"She was not looking too well. Perhaps she went to see Madame Pomphrey?" Hermione asked as she looked towards the teacher's table only to spot the nurse was present.

"No, I already asked." The feline stated as her tail twitched in worry.

"You haven't heard from her since breakfast?" Harry asked in a worried tone. He had a bad feeling all day that something was wrong with his blonde friend. He felt panic begin to rise in his chest.

"What's going on?" The Weasley twins asked in unison as they came to sit on either side of Ronald as Fred- or was it George, Luna could not tell the difference – stole Ron's roll as it was about to enter his mouth.

"Hey!" Ron pouted.

"Oh, honestly…" Hermione grumbled.

Harry stood up from his place at the table and looked to his right. "Have any of you seen Serenity?" He called out to them. The front half of the table looked around and shook their heads. The Boy-who-Lived turned to his left. "Have any of you?" He asked.

Draco's ears landed his full attention to the chaos erupting at the Gryffindor table. What was going on? "Has anyone seen Princess Serenity?" Harry voiced out to the entire hall. Draco was not paying rapt attention as his eyes surveyed the hall for the silver-haired girl.

"Not since breakfast." A Huffelpuff called out in answer.

"She was making her way to the dungeons earlier for Potions last I saw her after 'is morning." Neville spoke up.

"What is this entire ruckus about?" Professor McGonagall asked while walking over to her house table.

Luna looked up at the feline animagus as her crescent moon flashed in the candlelight from above. "I think the Princess is in trouble. She has not been seen by anyone since this morning and has not had the opportunity to purify her body from the attack yesterday. With all the time that has passed, the negative energies could have knocked her unconscious as they suck away her energy!" The cat was now standing on all fours.

"You mean that because Serenity is so pure, the negative powers that hit her yesterday will try and taint her and because she is so pure it will really affect her?" Hermione said.

"Yes, she is very weak and vulnerable right now." Luna added.

"Oh dear, we must search for her Immedietly." Minerva said.

If possible at the moment a light bulb would have turned on over Harry's head. "Wait!"

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor Lupin could track her down by her scent!" He pointed out. Now that Remus could control his change, his heightened sense of smell could find her.

"Professor Lupin is in his office grading our tests from after lunch." Ron supplied, proud to remember that fact when he observed the DADA teacher missing. He stood up with Hermione mimicking him as well. Luna was already dashing out of the hall.

Draco Malfoy, along with the rest of a concerned Hogwarts, watched as Professor McGonagall left in a flurry of robes while quickly being followed by the Golden Trio to the DADA office. As the student population buzzed with whispers, Draco used the distraction to slip away as well and follow them.

He must have missed the explanation they gave the werewolf, because as he approached the hallway all he heard was a cry of, "What do you mean she is in trouble?" An instant later allowed a deep howl to vibrate off the walls. The Slytherin Prince managed to slip away as a large wolf came barreling passed him, followed by Luna and the humans. Draco was hot on their heels. He watched the werewolf sniff the air and then the walls and finally the floor, before lifting his nose back into the air. In any other situation he would be muttering about savage animals but he was too busy thinking about the Moon child.

It took Draco a moment to realize that they were heading for the Dungeons and coming closer to the room he earlier pulled the silver-haired warrior into and a sinking sensation filled his stomach. Remus was barking and growling, and even from this distance Draco could tell that his nose was flaring as he picked up the Lunarian's scent. Professor Lupin stopped before the door to the closet and began shifting back into his human form. McGonagall had already opened the door and stepped in, followed by that bloody Potter and Lupin. The mudblood and redheaded wizard trash were blocking the door, but he did not have to wait long to see what was going on inside.

Potter walked out first, holding the unconscious female in his arms. Draco let a small growl vibrate in his throat at the site of Potter holding his woman before he took into account the state she was in. Her skin was almost a shade of gray and her crescent moon was flashing like a weak heartbeat. She was also clearly having trouble breathing, as he could hear her weak rasps. Minerva dashed in front of Harry to fetch the nurse and Luna had curled up on Serenity's stomach as Harry carried them to the medical wing. Hermione was close to tears as she walked beside Harry.

"Will she be alright?" Ron asked as they passed Draco's hiding place. (_Observing._) He corrected himself. Malfoy's do not need to hide from anything.

"We will make sure that she is." Lupin said even though Draco detected the uncertainty in his tone. The group turned a corner and was out of his sight before he decided to step out into the corridor. She was safe at least, for the moment. He would visit her later when the others had left.

88888888

"Did anyone get the ID of that bullet train that hit me?" She rasped out slowly in a mumble.

"So you are awake." Whispered a voice to her left. The rabbit opened her eyes, discovering the room was only lit by two candles on either side of her bed. Letting her head roll towards the voice she spotted the Slytherin Prince sitting at her side.

"Draco?" She whispered in surprise.

"Who did you think it was, Snape?" He sneered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still whispered. She felt much better than she remembered feeling before, but her body was heavy from her energy depletion. She would still need to rest for a while.

"Do you always as such ridiculous questions after you spend three days sleeping?"

"Three days?" She asked. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to look back up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. Well, she may as well get this over with now. "I'm sorry about what I said." Slowly latter her head roll to the side to face him once more she stared into his eyes that were dancing almost seductively in the flickering candlelight. "I was trying to fight the negative energy from before, because it was trying to control me. It made me snappy and frustrated – I never meant what I said…" She whispered.

"About bloody time you realized it. I was wondering if you were spending too much time with the Weasel boys." Draco said. He stood from the chair he had been sitting on and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"What time is it?" The Lunarian asked.

"Just after two in the morning." He answered her while looking down into her eyes.

"Draco, could you do me a favor?" She continued whispering. He nodded. "Could you open this shade? I want to see my home, and the moon beams will give me energy." Without giving a reply, the young Malfoy did the choir. Silver light fell upon her bed and Serenity let out a sigh of contentment. Her skin practically glowed as the lunar rays caressed her flesh and danced around her. He almost did not hear her mumbled thank you.

She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she felt Draco's weight shift closer to her. She opened them up to discover that he was just a few inches from her face. A blush covered her cheeks before he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He led hers with sweet caresses and Serenity eagerly surrendered to his actions.

Neither knew now much time actually past as they continued their kiss, they only knew that it grew more passionate and felt like hours. After a while more Draco pulled away just out of reach of her lips. In a heated whisper he said, "The next time you do not take care of yourself, and for every time after, I will curse both Patter and Weasel."

At her confused gaze he gave his trademark smirk. "Well, I can't curse you and it gives me a reason to as well as insurance that you will take better care of yourself, since you would just hate to see those two idiots cursed." Serenity let out a warm laugh and even Draco cracked a smile. When her laughter started to die down he ran a hand through her hair and brushed the bangs from her eyes. She looked up at him with such a look of longing that he felt his lips pull him down to kiss her yet again.

88888888

How was that, everyone? I know, it was a bit short and kind of rushed. I would also like to apologize for how weak I made her seem, but it was for the plot to bring Draco and Serenity closer together! Don't worry, she will be back on her feet in no time flat!

Thank you so much for reading everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well!

In case you had forgotten from last chapter:  
**Basium of Lux Lucius** – Kiss of Light

Thanks again, and I will see you all soon!

~_Sandreline_


	4. Old Friends, New Friends

**To Defeat the Dark**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for the terribly long wait. But I had a bout of inspiration, so here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Friends**

Serenity walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, looking and feeling like her usual peppy self. She smiled at everyone she passed, giving greetings and gratitude for their concern over her health. When she reached her place at the Gryffindor table, she was met with hugs and beaming smiles.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"We were all worried about you." Luna Lovegood added as she looked up from her copy of "The Quibbler".

"I'm back to normal, thank you." She said with a smile. "I just needed rest and a little moonlight to get me back on my feet."

"You were amazing in the battle the other day!" Fred said with wide eyes.

"You were gorgeous and brilliant." George added.

"Bloody brilliant, you mean. You made You-Know-Who run away with his tail tucked between his legs!" Ron added.

"It wasn't just me. I don't know what I would have done if Remus, Helios, and Harry-"

"You're ok!" Harry's voice broke through as he joined them at the table.

"Thanks to you." She said with a smile.

Harry blushed slightly as he sat down and began to fill his plate with food. Everyone else followed his example, especially Serenity, who found herself suddenly ravenous as she happily joined her friends.

88888888

The Moon Princess closed the door to the DADA classroom, the last of her students having left to go to dinner. Remus smiled at her from her left, the two of them walking together to the Great Hall. It had been a month since Voldemort's first attack and things had mellowed out in the Hogwart's Halls.

"How was your first full moon free from the curse?" The Lunarian asked her Moon-touched friend.

"It was amazing." Remus replied. "I have never been able to appreciate its beauty before, and I was not embarrassed at all to howl up at it last night." Lupin laughed, and Serenity giggled with him.

"Yes, it is truly beautiful." She agreed as they reached the Great Hall. She smiled at all the students who waved at her, her gown fluttering around her as she walked. From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco smirk at her form as she walked passed him. Her own smile did not waver as she pushed the thought of their date later that night out of her mind. Instead, she excused herself from Remus and joined her friends at their table.

"What are you blushing about?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

The Moon Princess gave an innocent smile. "I think you need to get your eyes checked, Hermione. I am not blushing."

"Yes, you are!" Ginny added.

"She has a date tonight." Luna Lovegood piped up.

Serenity's silver eyes widened as she looked to the blonde. "How did you know that?"

The phenomenon of a girl gave a bright smile. "You just told me."

Serenity let out a groan as Hermione and Ginny all but pounced on her, reminding her very much of Minako and Makoto.

"Who is it?" Hermione started.

"Is he cute?" Ginny added.

"Is he smart?"

"Is he cute?"

"It's Remus, isn't it?"

"Don't be silly, Hermione! He's too old! Oh, I know! It's Oliver Wood! He graduates this year."

"He's a good match for you! Oliver is very smart. Though, he does tend to focus too much on Quidittch."

"Ron does the same, and you're dating him."

"Ginny! This is about Serenity!"

The silver-haired woman in question watched with confused eyes as her two friends continued their banter, seeming to forget others were with them as the drew the attention of curious students around them. Serenity turned to Luna, only to find her smiling giddily as she read from her "Quibbler" once more. Opting for amused silence, the monarch piled food onto her plate.

88888888

Draco stepped into the Forbidden Forest looking for the one who captivated his attention. He took several more steps before he found her. She was wearing her silver robe, completely covering herself with the material as she stood in one of the moonbeams that sparkled down on her. A lone hand was extended as she pet the long face of a unicorn that was as silver as her hidden hair.

The unicorn alerted her to his presence when it let out a whinny and bobbed its head in his direction. Serenity looked up with a smile and when she spotted him, she bid the unicorn farewell before she made her way over to him. "Draco." She all but purred, stepping into his embrace.

"Serenity." He added, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. The blonde Slytherin pulled her flush against him to the point she almost melded with him. When they finally pulled away, her smile did nothing to hide the flush of her cheeks.

"I'm going away tomorrow." She said suddenly.

Draco's pale eyes looked down on her. "That is not how your start a conversation on a date."

She gave a soft giggle. "I want to go home and visit my friends. I will only be gone for one night."

Draco cupped her cheek with one hand. "Fine, but I will have to get extra snogging in to last me until your return."

Her laughter lasted only a moment before it was muffled by a deep kiss, which turned her laughter into a moan.

88888888

Before breakfast the next morning, Serenity and Luna stopped by Dumbledore's office to bid him goodbye. HE knew about her visit, and wished to send her on her way himself.

"Ah, good morning Princess. Good morning, Lady Luna. How are you this fine day?" The old sorcerer asked.

Both gave him a smile. "Very well, Lord Albus." Luna spoke from her charge's shoulder.

"Anxious to see everyone." Serenity added.

Albus Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Of course. Now, let's see if I remember how to do this…" Raising both of his hands, he let his voice boom out his command. "Gates of Time, I summon you! Come forth and grant safe passage to the traveler of old and new!"

The sound of deep chiming from a clock filled the room as a familiar mist wrapped around them. "Ah, Lord Albus, it is good to see you again." Spoke the voice of Sailor Pluto. "Greetings, Usagi-hime, and Luna."

"Hello, Puu." Serenity replied. Sailor Pluto and the Hogwarts Headmaster exchanged smiles and nods as Serenity walked to stand beside Sailor Pluto, Luna now in her arms.

"Ready, Princess?" The Senshi asked.

"Yes!" She cheered. The Lunarian waved to Dumbledore as his image faded from view, before turning around to face the Gates of Time and Space. She gave Setsuna a hug before she and her guardian continued on their way. In a flash of silver light, the two found themselves in front of the Crown Arcade, and Serenity was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"It's good to be back." The silver-haired warrior said just as a scream broke out.

"Yup, we are home." Luna mumbled as they made their way towards the chaos.

It appeared another rouge youma was causing mischief, but the Sailor Senshi were already there. Serenity could not stop the joyful smile that stretched across her lips before she took Luna into an ally to transform.

"**Mars Flame Sniper!**"

"**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were off to their teammate's sides. "That thing is fast!" Venus shouted.

"Don't worry, that's it only advantage. It is relatively weak." Mercury told them.

"And terrible ugly!" Mars added.

"And totally moon-dust! **Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!**"

All eyes watched as the youma gave a cry before turning into sparkling ashes, and then followed the trail of the attack to its source. Standing atop a nearby building stood Sailor Cosmos, her staff in hand with a smile on her face. She jumped down to join them on the ground, landing with effortless grace. "Hey guys!"

"Cosmos!" The four Inner Senshi cried out before rushing forward to hug their leader and friend. A minute later and they pulled around as the crowd began to grow and call out to them.

"We should move this reunion to a more private place." Cosmos said with a wink as she spun her staff. The group disappeared in a flash of light.

At the Cherry Hill Temple, five girls and two cats appeared behind Rei's house. It took all of one second for Serenity to be tackled by her cousin. "Usa-chan!" Minako cheered.

The Lunarian laughed. "I've missed you guys so much!" She said as another group hug ensued. Soon, all of them were comfortably seated around Rei's room as everyone traded stories about what the other missed out on.

"By the way, I should thank you, Usa-chan." Ami spoke up with an innocent smile on her face.

Serenity looked at her blue-haired friend with confusion. "Why is that, Ami-chan?"

The genius's innocent smile turned wicked. "Because I won the bet."

Groans erupted from all around Serenity, leaving a very confused Moon child wondering about the circumstances of this bet.

88888888

"Odango-atama, wake up!" Rei screamed.

"I'm up, Pryo, stop screaming." Serenity replied. Looking around, she was relieved to see that Minako and Makoto and even Ami were also having trouble waking up. "How are you so awake after only an hour of sleep?" She asked.

"She started drinking coffee." Minako answered.

"With three lumps of sugar." Makoto answered.

"I don't have to take this!" Rei sang as she finished brushing her hair. "We have to take Usagi to breakfast with us before she has to go back."

The other four groaned; each flopping back onto their sleeping spaces in Rei's room in protest of waking up.

"UP!"

Even with the Martian's nagging, it took all of them an hour to reach the Crown Arcade. By now, the delicious smell of food had everyone wide-eyed in eagerness to eat Motoki's fluffy pancakes and thick French Toast.

After a warm greeting from Motoki, who was very surprised and happy to see Usagi has visited, they were smiling at the plates of steaming food in front of them. All were smiling until Minako spoke up. "I wish you didn't have to go back so soon, Usa-chan."

The mood having been sombered, she gave them all a brave smile. "I wish I could stay longer too, you guys. But they need me. We already had one attack, and I know there is going to be another one soon."

"How bad is it there, Usagi?" Makoto asked. Sure, they had stayed up all night talking and catching up, but they had never really broached the topic of the battles that Serenity was facing on her own over there.

"Pretty bad. Chaos got me pretty good last week. And the wizards he has on his side do not play games. They mean business. The kind that makes you want to kill yourself, kind of business." Serenity told them, remembering the pain she felt when Lucious Malfoy hit her with his curse.

"So it's worse than we thought." Ami spoke, wanting to clarify.

"Oh yes. To make it worse, the school's houses are rivals with each other, so it is even more difficult to get them to all work together. You would not believe the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" She told them with exasperation.

"Between who and a what now?" Minako asked.

Serenity gave them a short description. "It doesn't help that each house has appointed their own 'leader', so to speak. Harry, the one I am helping, doesn't really realize it, but the Gryffindors all look up to him to lead. Draco is the obvious choice, and is called the Slytherin Prince."

The other four girls all purred at mention of the last boy. "Draco, huh?" Rei purred.

"Oh yes, we want to know more about him." Makoto added.

Serenity looked at each of them in turn, the same look plastered on each of their faces. It took her just a minute to put all the pieces together. "You've been spying on me with Michiru's mirror!"

"Well duh!" Rei rolled her eyes. "How else are we supposed to know if you are alright or completely klutzing out?"

"Rei!"

"Odango!"

"I hope I am not intruding?" Came a familiar voice.

"Puu!" Serenity looked up, finding Sailor Pluto standing at their table. All the people in the arcade were frozen still.

"We have a problem. Chaos and Voldemort are attacking Hogwarts, and they are not doing too well. You need to return now." The Time Guardian spoke with urgency.

Serenity nodded and stood, but was flanked by her friends. "We are going to." Makoto stood up.

"Hey, we got here just in time!" Came another known voice.

"Hotaru!" Ami greeted. "Michiru, Haruka!"

"If you are going, we are going." Haruka said, fixing Pluto with a glare.

Sailor Pluto growled. "I don't have time for this! You will stay for the battle, fine! But they need help!"

"Field trip!" Minako cheered.

" Shut up and Henshin!" Rei called out.

The room was filled with a flash of rainbow lights, and when the occupants of the Crown Arcade began to function normally once more, they did not notice the now empty table covered with half-eaten food.

88888888

Well, how was that chapter?

I KNOW, it sucked and it was rushed, but this is VERY MUCH a filler chapter.

Next time, the Senshi meet the Harry Potter gang! Woot!

Love you all, and thank you for your support-

~_Sandreline_


End file.
